Akito and Estelle Meet the Robinsons
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Estelle and Lee's Digimon adventure, Cherry and Atticus are invited to the orphanage they grew up in before they were adopted by Cinderella and her late father. Along the way, the kids meet strange characters such as Wilbur Robinson as he needs their help along with an orphan boy named Lewis as he takes them to the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, Wilbur?" a girl in a hat with a shirt that read NEOPETS on it asked. "We could ruin the time-stream."

"Yeah, we could get in serious trouble." A strong boy with a football jersey said.

"Guys, just trust me on this, I know what I'm doing." the boy with slicked up black hair in a lightning bolt T-Shirt reassured them.

"I can already tell this won't end well..." a girl with short brown hair shook her head as they went along with their friend.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, elsewhere..._**

"Orphanage Reunion?" Akito and Estelle asked their father and aunt as they were in Emi's Pokemon castle after Cherry and Atticus were given a late night invitation after the Digimon adventure for their kids.

"Yeah, and you kids can bring anyone you want." Atticus said.

"Because you're going with us..." Cherry firmly added.

"Okay, Maman, it will help me get to know you better..." Felicity agreed.

"My life was an empty void filled with peace... And then I met Atticus..." Cherry replied as she took out a cigarette to smoke.

"Aw!" The kids smiled.

Cherry lit her cigarette and then smoked it as she looked bitter and cold as usual.

"So, uh, Emi, you wanna see where my dad grew up?" Akito invited shyly.

"Sure." Emi smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Akito smiled back.

Delia and Satoshi giggled to Emi and Akito's interactions, finding them adorable and charming like when they were young.

"So, Lee, do you wanna come with me to see where my dad grew up?" Estelle asked.

"That does sound pretty cool," Lee smiled. "Sure."

"As long as you two are inches apart!" Atticus warned while Cherry made goofy faces behind his back to mock him.

Lee and Estelle smirked and hid giggles as they saw what she was doing. Atticus soon looked behind him to see if Cherry was doing anything. Cherry stood there innocently with a small smirk. Atticus glared and did the old 'I'm watching you gesture' and looked back to Lee and Estelle in warning.

"We will be two inches away." The two groaned.

"Good..." Atticus replied. "Space is key."

"Yeah, but you and Mo have been boinking under the sheets since we were in high school..." Cherry muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, I guess we have been." Atticus pouted.

Mo blushed while Akito and Estelle looked nervous as did Vincent.

"I swear, if they went any further, you would've been born on prom night." Cherry teased Vincent since he was the oldest of the Fudo siblings.

All the kids soon began to cover their ears and began to try drone out that thought. Cherry giggled.

"Thanks a lot, Cherry, you scarred the kids for life." Atticus scolded.

"Sorry." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"I'm gonna get you for this..." Atticus sighed.

* * *

Later on, the families had lunch in the castle before they would get moving.

"Ah, there's nothing like a lunch with all of us together." Emi smiled as she blessed the food for all of them.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

Emi then began eating which allowed everyone else to eat.

Estelle ate and smiled down to Serena's best Pokemon. "Oh, Serena, I just love your Fennekin."

"Thank you, Estelle." Serena smiled.

Fennekin smiled up to Estelle and nuzzled up against her. Estelle giggled as she felt tickled by his fur.

"So, if you don't mind, after lunch, we'll be on our way." Mo said to the adults about the orphanage reunion for Cherry and Atticus.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Sounds good enough to me, if the kids can journey to regions without us, they can do this." Satoshi agreed.

"But we'll come along." Delia said.

"You guys are welcome to join us." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I love company." Atticus agreed.

"Is that why you broke into my house when we were young?" Cherry smirked.

"I didn't always break into your house." Atticus defended.

"Yes, you did..." Cherry smirked.

"Don't listen to her," Atticus told the kids. "Cherry likes to exaggerate."

"Okay." Akito said.

Cherry smirked while Atticus looked annoyed. "Mission Accomplished."

"Anyway, we better get going." Mo said.

"Let's go get our stuff." Atticus agreed.

* * *

They all went to pack up to get ready to leave to the orphanage where Cherry and Atticus grew up in. And where this would also be an adventure.

"I still can't believe your dad and aunt grew up in an orphanage," Lee said to Estelle. "I don't get it."

"I hear something about that they had to go there and meet in order to begin the balance." Estelle shrugged.

"I still don't get it." Lee said.

"Me neither..." Estelle agreed. "Dad and Aunt Cherry have had crazy adventures, even before Mom was introduced."

"Well, I hope your dad doesn't mind me coming..." Lee sighed. "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Of course he likes you, Lee; he just doesn't like when we're close together." Estelle said.

"Dads..." Lee sighed. "If most dads are like that, then why doesn't Mr. Ketchum mind your brother around Emi?"

"I have no idea..." Estelle groaned herself.

"Atticus, mind if I have a word with you?" Satoshi asked Atticus.

"Will you be all right with the bags on your own?" Atticus asked his wife.

"Yeah, we handled the heavier ones together." Mo reassured with a smile.

Atticus soon went to talk with Satoshi.

* * *

"Have a seat." Satoshi requested.

"Yes, what's this all about?" Atticus asked once he took a seat with the Pallet Town man.

"I'd like to talk to you about taking it easy on Lee; I mean, after all, him and Estelle are in love and you can't stop love." Satoshi said.

"I am taking it easy," Atticus insisted. "I let her date him, don't I?"

"Yeah, but do you have to freak out every time they get near each other?" Satoshi replied.

"Well, it's just that-" Atticus tried to find the right words before sighing. "I just don't know if I'm fully ready for my little girl to grow up."

"Well, no one is ever too sure..." Satoshi replied. "But the important thing is that you should let her go... She's a teenager now and before you know it, she'll be off to college."

"Well, then tell me why do you mind Akito dating Emi?" Atticus asked curious.

"Well, he's a very good boy," Satoshi smiled. "Plus, I owe him a lot for reuniting him with my family and he makes Emi very happy in ways that I can't."

Atticus soon thought about how much happier Estelle has been since she met Lee.

"Has Estelle been happier with Lee?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I suppose she has been..." Atticus sighed.

"Has she ever been in love before?" Satoshi asked.

Atticus tried to think back. "Well... There was one time we visited Notre Dame and she got close with Phoebus and Esmeralda's son Zephyr... He didn't return his feelings for her though."

"And with Lee?" Satoshi then prompted.

"Out of all the Clarks except maybe Megan, Estelle did seem attached to Lee." Atticus then admitted.

"So...?" Satoshi smiled.

"I guess I can trust them alone..." Atticus sighed as much as he hated saying that.

"That's the spirit." Satoshi smiled.

"I guess so..." Atticus sighed. "I just can't believe she's grown up this fast..."

"I know what you mean." Satoshi smiled.

Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure Mo's father felt the same way about you dating her." Satoshi smirked.

"Oh, he sure did." Atticus said as he remembered when James was a bit protective.

Satoshi chuckled. "Just be sure to give your daughter some space, Atticus, she would love it."

"Alright, I'll give her some space." Atticus said.

"It would be best," Satoshi soothed. "She may love Lee a whole lot, but she'll never forget about you."

"I guess that was my biggest fear, that she would forget about me." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, the bond between a father and a daughter is unforgettable," Satoshi soothed. "It's normal to worry about her, but it'll all be all right..."

Atticus sighed as he then thought of what Nigel Thornberry once told his younger daughter Eliza before shipping her off to boarding school when they all first met. "Thanks for the talk." he then smiled.

"Of course, from one father to another." Satoshi smiled back.

The two then shared a friendly handshake and parted ways.

* * *

"We really need to get you guys to visit Equestria someday," Vincent said to Jenny as he finished packing up. "It's so awesome, especially from the stories Mom and Dad have told us."

"Of course one of our experiences was during Hearth's Warming Eve." Akito said as he was already finished packing.

"I think Hearth's Warming Eve is much more magical than Christmas, though I did love Estelle's performance in the Nutcracker Suite." Vincent smiled.

"I just wish I hadn't performed that spell." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, Estelle, it's a long time ago, you were young and foolish, there's nothing to worry about." Felicity soothed.

"Gee, thanks, Flick." Estelle deadpanned about the 'foolish' part.

"Did I say something wrong?" Felicity asked.

"You called her foolish," Akito said. "That's my job."

Estelle roared and tackled him down to the floor and the twins wrestled which made the place shake from Akito's strength.

"Wait, since Akito is as strong as Uncle Atticus; how is Estelle able to tackle him down?" Felicity asked, curious.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned." Vincent quoted.

"Huh?" Felicity asked, confused.

"No one is stronger than an angered girl." Vincent explained.

"Oh... Papa says that about Maman all the time." Felicity giggled.

Mo walked in and split her twins apart. "Stop that!"

"He started it!" Estelle pointed at Akito.

"You started it!" Akito pointed back.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" Mo scolded.

"Yes, Mom." The Fudo twins sighed.

"What's happened to those two?" Mo sighed and shook her head at her twins.

"I blame puberty." Vincent spoke up maturely.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was packed up and ready to go to the orphanage to visit. Cherry looked through a paper that had a science fair in session for when they would go there.

"Hmm... This is interesting." Cherry said.

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"Some of the kids will be having a science fair." Cherry replied.

"That is interesting." Atticus said.

They all then took their own rides to the orphanage. Cherry and Atticus sighed as they couldn't help but think back to when they were born. Two dark figures visited an orphanage one night and they abandoned their babies into the care, Cherry and Atticus. It had to be done. For reasons no one knew really why at the time. Atticus's eyes glowed as he was going to be shown something from the past.

* * *

 _Cherry and Atticus's birth parents were anything but happy as their children were given up to an orphanage. The past Atticus saw was a different past as he saw a woman walking to the orphanage with a baby in her arms. Her face appeared to be hidden as she held her bundle in her arms._

"Deja vu..." Atticus said to himself and he came to take a closer look as the woman was coming up the steps of what looked like a very dark, depressing rainy day unlike any other.

 _Atticus soon took a look at the woman's face as she looked like she didn't like to do this. She looked very sad about having to do this, but she had no choice which reminded Atticus of when he and Cherry were given up and they were told about their origins after they reunited with their birth parents. The woman gently cradled her baby to keep him sleeping so he wouldn't wake up and cry._

 _Atticus was curious of why the woman needed to leave her own son at an orphanage, but then thought it had to be for some reason. The woman soon lay her baby gently on the ground and knocked on the door to get someone's attention and she then began to leave the scene as this had to be the hardest day of her life. Atticus's eyes soon stopped glowing._

* * *

He then squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Did you have a vision?" Cherry asked Atticus as she gave Simon his cigarette.

"I saw a vision from the past and it was about a woman who left her baby at the orphanage where we grew up at." Atticus said.

"Really?" Cherry asked. "Have we met him?"

"I doubt it." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in thought as they were on their way to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, they made it there, and it was a bright and sunny day for many. As they came there, there were couples visiting who were looking to adopt children.

"Looks like we came during adoptions." Felicity said.

"I'm sure they'll start the reunion soon enough, Flick." Forte replied.

Simon smoked his cigarette as he looked to see a girl who was as pale as he was with short pigtails and had a black dress as she carried an ant farm and his eyes widened and his cigarette dropped on the floor as he looked entranced by her.

"Simon? You okay? Simon?" Akito asked as he noticed his youngest cousin had dropped his cigarette.

Simon gaped at the girl with the fire ant farm.

"What are you looking at, Kid?" the girl glared at him and walked off with a scoff.

"Simon? Hello? Anyone in there?" Estelle asked as she waved her right hand over his eyes.

Simon soon blinked as the girl left his sight and he looked over and appeared to have rosy cheeks now.

"Simon, are you blushing?" Felicity asked.

Simon tilted his head. "...Noooooo."

"You are different..." Felicity touched his face. "Your cheeks are warm."

"They are?" Simon asked.

"Your hands are sweaty too..." Felicity then took her brother's hands.

"Really?" Simon asked.

"You have affections!" Felicity gasped then looked to the others. " **SIMON IS IN LOVE!** "

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Simon's in love?" Akito and Vincent asked before laughing.

Simon felt confused, he had never fell in love before. That was until now. He felt nervous and unsure.

Cherry picked up Simon and hugged him. "Oh, you do have a soul! And I wanted to drown you after you were born, but your father told me not to!"

* * *

A woman soon came over to them.

"Oh, um, hello." Atticus greeted.

"Are you here to adopt?" the woman asked.

"No, we're here for a reunion," Atticus said before pulling Cherry over. "See, we grew up here and we were asked to come here for old time's sake."

"Wait, Atticus? Cherry? Is it really you?" The woman smiled.

"You know who were are?" Cherry asked as she didn't recognize this woman.

"Yes, don't you remember me? I was the younger sister of the teenage girl that used to work here?" The woman smiled.

Cherry adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes. "Ooohh..."

"You look so much like Tiffany Duffy..." Atticus noticed then. "I guess you're Mildred then."

"Yes, I take charge here now," the woman smiled to the two. "So, I hear one of you is famous now."

"One of us..." Cherry scoffed.

"I'm a detective now." Atticus smiled.

"I know." Mildred smiled back.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Have you done work, Cherry?" Mildred asked.

"I plan on writing novels based on the times I've shared with friends and family." Cherry replied mysteriously.

"That's great." Mildred smiled.

Cherry adjusted her glasses. Cherry and Atticus then introduced their families to Mildred so she could all get to know them.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Mildred said before meeting the Ketchum family and Lee and Jenny. She could also see the Fudo siblings holding hands with Emi, Lee, and Jenny. "Oh, how adorable..."

This made the teenagers blush.

* * *

Akito could hear something going on in one of the rooms, thanks to his super-hearing. He then went over to check it out and this made Emi follow after him.

"So, your daughter is the Pokemon Princess?" Mildred asked Delia and Satoshi. "I have heard many tales of Pokemon, but I've never actually seen one."

"We didn't meet any when we were younger, unless you count those experiments that Jumba had." Cherry commented about her and Atticus's childhood.

"I don't think so." Atticus said.

"Well, I kinda count them," Cherry shrugged as their kids seemed to be wandering off. "We had to catch them all... And..."

Akito leaned against a wall and he came closer to the door where he heard the sound came from as he stealthed around like a secret agent spy. Emi seemed to do the same thing as him. The two snuck around until they bumped into each other which made them both scream and they covered each other's mouths.

"Emi, don't sneak up on me like that." Akito warned the girl he liked.

"Sorry..." Emi smiled sheepishly.

The two of them soon continued to sneak around. Akito kept an ear out.

"What do you hear?" Emi asked.

"It sounds like someone talking about peanut butter..." Akito replied.

"That's interesting." Emi said.

* * *

Akito came closer to a door and he cracked it open while Emi leaned beside him to take a look with him. And where they saw two boys, one of them was inventing something. One boy looked very tired and miserable while the other one looked wide awake and inspired.

"Well, we can tell who isn't the one that was talking about peanut butter." Emi whispered.

Akito nodded. The boy then seemed to be adding jelly into his invention.

"Must be an invention for making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches easier." Akito whispered.

"Mm, I would've loved that when I went with Ash when we picked up Pikachu for the first time together." Emi smiled.

The door soon opened up more as Mildred was behind them. Akito and Emi gasped slightly as they didn't expect her to be there. The two boys soon looked to see Mildred, Akito, and Emi.

"Lewis, the Harringtons are here!" Mildred told the blonde boy with his invention.

"Way ahead of you, Mildred." the boy replied as he took his invention before he went off with it.

"What, the Harringtons?" Emi asked, confused.

"You two should get back with your parents, Lewis has an appointment." Mildred told Akito and Emi.

"Yes, ma'am." Akito and Emi said.

Lewis was on his way out as Mildred then stopped him to make sure he was ready while Akito and Emi went back to their parents.

* * *

"Hey, Atticus, check this out!" Cherry called out.

Atticus came into the room she was and then saw an old dusty table with Nancy Drew and Bailey School Kids books. "No way!"

"Right?!" Cherry grinned. "It's our old spot!"

"Man, this spot sure hasn't changed other than collecting dust." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus checked out their table.

Atticus took out a note in the chair he sat in. "'Detective Fudo sat here'."

"Why did you put that there?" Cherry asked.

"I didn't." Atticus defended.

"Yeah, right," Cherry scoffed before sneezing slightly. "Gah, dust!"

"Sorry about the dust," Mildred told them after sending Lewis off. "But this an important artifact in our orphanage since you two stayed here many years ago."

"So then, do you know who put the note on the chair?" Atticus asked Mildred.

"My sister did," Mildred replied. "After she's heard about you two going onto adventurous and wonderful lives, she wanted everybody to remember you long after your adoptions and reunions with your families."

"That was nice of her." Cherry said.

"You two really made her day after you became friends." Mildred smiled.

There were splatters and slight screams then heard.

"Excuse me a moment." Mildred told Cherry and Atticus as she then came to see what that was all about.

Atticus and Cherry decided to join in.

* * *

"Hi, folks, did you-" Mildred was about to ask until she saw a mess and the blonde man appeared to have a slightly swelled face. "What happened?!"

"Miss Duffy, that boy is definitely not right for us!" Mrs. Harrington replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The couple then stormed off and decided to not adopt Lewis.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"I'm pretty sure one of Lewis's inventions got out of hand..." Mildred sighed, feeling bad for Lewis as he was not going to be adopted.

"Wait, you mean this has happened before?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid it has..." Mildred rubbed her arm nervously.

"Yikes." Atticus and Cherry said.

"I better talk to him after I make lunch..." Mildred sighed as she went off.

Lewis felt heartbroken as the couple left and he went off to be all alone. Akito and Emi frowned as they felt bad for Lewis.

* * *

Later on, during lunch, the families were welcome to have their own lunch with their Pokemon. The two Kirlias sensed that someone was sad.

"We should check on Lewis, he seemed so bummed out earlier." Emi commented.

"Yeah..." Akito agreed.

"I think the Kirlia twins are way ahead of you two." Estelle said.

Akito took an extra cheesy bread roll, put it in his mouth, and went after the Pokemon twins. This made the kids and Pokemon follow after while the adults ate their lunch from Mildred as she then finished and came to check on Lewis who she was closest to in the whole orphanage since she had found him.

* * *

The Kirlia twins seemed to go up to the roof. Lewis sat behind a box, feeling very dark and lonely.

"I made some lunch." Mildred told the boy.

"Not hungry." Lewis pouted.

The Kirlia twins soon arrived at the roof. Lewis looked curiously to the Pokemon twins. The kids and the rest of the Pokemon soon arrived at the roof, although two of them wasn't as exhausted as the rest.

"You guys are such slowpokes." Akito said.

"I will Brain Blast your butt." Estelle threatened.

They soon caught their breath. Akito smirked teasingly and then looked toward Lewis.

"Poor Mr. Harrington..." Mildred said with a small smile.

"I killed him?!" Lewis panicked since his invention gave the man a severe allergy.

"No! No, no, you didn't kill him," Mildred coaxed. "I called; he's perfectly fine... I was just gonna say it's... It's too bad that he didn't get to try a sandwich from that wonderful invention of yours."

"You mean his peanut butter and jelly sandwich making invention?" Emi asked.

"I'm afraid Mr. Harrington broke out in an allergy." Mildred replied.

"Yeah, real wonderful." Lewis scoffed sadly.

"It's okay, you didn't know that-" Lee started before whispering to Mildred. "Allergic to peanuts or jelly?"

"Peanuts." Mildred whispered back.

"Thanks," Lee whispered back before turning his attention back to Lewis. "You didn't know that Mr. Harrington was allergic to peanuts; it's understandable."

"It's all right, Lewis, we just haven't found the right couple yet." Mildred tried.

"124." Lewis replied.

"What...?" Mildred asked.

"That's how many adoption interviews I've had," Lewis explained. "124."

"Oh, come on; we're sure you're just exaggerating." Jenny said.

Lewis stood up and turned over the box he sat behind to show tallies to count out how many failed adoption interviews he's had. The others could then see that that seemed very true.

"Plus, I'm gonna be thirteen next year, and Mildred, you know how hard it is for a teenager to get adopted," Lewis sulked as he sat on the box. "I have no future. No one wants me."

"Of course a family wants you, the right one just hasn't come yet." Akito said.

"My own mother didn't even want me." Lewis continued.

"Now, stop it!" Mildred tried to get him to settle down. "You do not know that."

"Then why'd she give me up?" Lewis glared.

"She probably didn't have enough money to take care of you." Estelle said.

"Yes, did you ever think of that?" Mildred added, agreeing with that possibility. "I am sure she was only thinking about what was best for you."

"I never thought of it that way." Lewis whispered.

The Pokémon soon smiled as they thought he was now getting what they were trying to tell him.

"Maybe she wanted to keep you, but she had no choice." Mildred comforted Lewis the best that she could.

"You're right," Lewis suddenly smiled. "My real mom is the only person who's ever wanted me."

"Wait, I said 'maybe'." Mildred reminded.

"And if she wanted me then, she'll want me now!" Lewis smiled as he felt inspired.

"Lewis, what are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"I have to find her, guys," Lewis stood up. "And when I do, she'll take me back, and we'll be a family again!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The teenagers said.

"Lewis, you can't do that," Mildred added as she tried to stop the blonde boy. "No one knows anything about her, no one even saw her."

Lewis looked up to a billboard and felt motivated. "Wrong, I saw her once..." he then tapped his forehead. "She's in here. I just have to remember," he then saw another billboard about a movie which inspired him for yet another new invention. "That's it!"

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"My newest invention!" Lewis ran to his room in inspiration.

"I have a feeling we might have just started an adventure." Jenny said.

"Hmm... We could use one..." Vincent agreed.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

"Yep." Estelle replied.

"Almost everyday." Akito said.

"Guess I should get used to it..." Lee sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry and Atticus came to the rooms to see how much they had changed before the kids would come to sleep as it was getting dark fast.

"Huh... Bunk Beds." Cherry noted.

"Nice." Atticus said.

"Too bad boys and girls couldn't share rooms..." Cherry shrugged.

"Aww!" The teenagers frowned.

"It's just the way things are, kids," Atticus replied. "So I stayed with a boy and your Aunt Cherry stayed with a girl."

"I don't really know much about them..." Cherry shrugged. "My life was kind of a blur up until I met Atticus."

"So, who is going to be bunked with who?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, you kids want to stay in the orphanage?" Satoshi asked.

"Just for the night." Emi replied.

"Well... Okay, girls go with girls and boys go with boys." Atticus said.

"Yes, but who with who?" Mo asked.

"Girls go with girls and boys go with boys," Atticus repeated. "No questions asked."

"So, you can't sleep with your wife?" Cherry smirked.

"I know how that feels." Forte muttered.

* * *

Satoshi soon brought out a bowl of pieces of paper with names on them.

"Okay, you kids will draw names, whoever you pick, you will bunk with." Atticus decided.

"I'll go first," Ash said before he put his hand in the bowl and brought out Akito's name. "Akito."

"Behave yourselves." Emi said.

"We will, Emi." Ash and Akito promised.

Felicity took out a name next. "I'll be with Jennivere."

Emi took out the next name which was Estelle and where Lee got Atticus.

"Good..." Atticus said then. "Now that we all understand each other."

Delia was next and where she would bunk beds with Mo and that left Felicity to bunk beds with Cherry and where Simon would have to sleep with Forte and Vincent. Lee and Estelle walked together.

"NO!" Atticus split them up. "Estelle, you go with Emi..."

"Daddy..." Estelle glared.

Atticus soon remembered that Estelle wasn't a little girl anymore. "Okay, Estelle, you two can stay together until you go to sleep." he then said.

Estelle then smiled and walked with Lee.

"But that's it!" Atticus quickly added.

"Blah blah blah..." Cherry mocked behind Atticus's back again.

"Keep doing that behind me and I will make sure your nightmares come true." Atticus threatened.

"I never sleep." Cherry smirked.

"Yes you do," Forte said. "Well, sometimes in the morning."

"I don't need sleep..." Cherry replied.

Forte sighed and rubbed his head. "Why did I marry you?"

"Because I said yes." Cherry reminded icily.

"Thank you." Forte glared.

Cherry poked his nose and then ran off.

"I'll never understand your mother..." Forte sighed to Simon.

Simon soon shrugged.

* * *

Lewis was almost up all night as he was making his newest invention as he was eager to get to know his long-lost biological mother. Everyone was soon in their bunk beds with their bunk mates. Akito and Emi could sense strangeness, despite not being close like with Estelle, Emi could sense some of the same feelings that Akito was feeling and most of their thoughts wafted toward Lewis. And where they were about protecting him from someone. The two woke up and they bumped into each other in the middle of the night and gasped to each other.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Akito said, both joking, though mostly serious.

"Sorry..." Emi sighed again. "Are you worried about Lewis too?"

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"I can't sleep," Emi pouted. "I keep having bad dreams that someone's gonna try to kidnap him, but I don't know who he is... It isn't Giovanni, Team Rocket, or anybody like that."

"I know, it's just some guy with a bowler hat." Akito said.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say~" Emi smiled to him.

Akito wanted to sing with her now, but they didn't have time. "Hold it!" he then covered her mouth.

There were distant footsteps heard.

"No time for a song," Akito told her and he went to hide with her. "Wait, where have I heard that line before?" He asked himself.

"I haven't heard it." Emi whispered with a shrug.

Akito and Emi stayed hidden in one spot as Mildred was only coming by to do room inspection for the orphans.

"Whew, it's just Mildred." Emi whispered.

"I don't know who that bowler hatted guy is, but something's telling me that we need to keep an eye out." Akito whispered back.

"I feel the same way." Emi nodded.

The two of them soon snuck back into their bunk beds. "What is going on?" they both then asked before falling back asleep.

* * *

The next day soon came before anyone knew. Akito and Emi looked more tired in the morning than anyone else.

"You two look exhausted." Mo said.

"Big night last night." Akito said after a big yawn.

"Yeah." Emi also yawned.

"Well, I hope you guys aren't too sleepy for the science fair." Satoshi soothed.

"No way." Akito and Emi said.

"Then come on, get some breakfast, get dressed, let's have some fun." Satoshi smiled.

They both soon went to do so. They were all getting ready and set for the science fair. After a while, they were ready.

* * *

The kids warned their Pokemon to be on their best behavior and the Pokemon promised that they would.

"Tony is so jealous of you guys," Lee chuckled to his friends about their Pokemon. "He keeps asking me if we can go get one for him, that and a real Digimon or something with Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Yu-Gi-Oh is serious business." Atticus warned based on memory.

"Yeah." Mo nodded in agreement.

Simon had a bouquet of dead, wilting flowers as he looked around for the mysterious emo girl he had encountered the other day here in the orphanage.

"Who are you looking for Simon?" Forte asked.

Simon shrugged as he didn't know the girl's name, but kept an eye out for her.

"He's in love," Cherry said to Forte. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Looks like there is someone out there for anyone." Forte smiled.

* * *

Simon looked all around until he came across a gothic looking Pokemon who nearly looked like a goth woman.

"Come, Gothitelle," the goth girl came for her Pokemon. "The judges will be here any minute, first this science fair, then tomorrow, we'll rule the world."

The Pokemon nodded and came up to her mistress.

The goth girl then glanced to Simon. "Oh, it's you..."

Simon held out his flowers for her. Gothitelle seemed to urge her mistress to accept the flowers.

The girl rolled her eyes and took the flowers. "Wow, these are dead... Like my soul..."

Simon flashed a small smile.

"Thanks for the flowers..." The girl said.

Simon smiled and nodded.

"Well, Gothitelle likes you, I suppose I could learn to do the same..." the girl shrugged. "My name's Lizzy."

Simon held out a card with his name on it.

Lizzy soon accepted the card. "Simon Forte." she then read the name dully and emotionless.

Simon bowed loyally in front of her.

"Hmm... How do you feel about fire ants?" Lizzy smirked halfway.

Simon soon stood up and gave a thumbs up, telling her that he was fine with fire ants.

"Come with me then." Lizzy walked with her Gothitelle and the young gothling elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loony woman coming in who hadn't slept in eight days and she had caffeine patches to keep her awake as the Forte, Fudo, and the Ketchum families came to check out the science fair.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Lee asked the loony woman.

"Oh, I'm just fine, I'm using my best invention." the woman grinned.

"Which is...?" Lee asked.

"This is the caffeine patch," the woman rolled up her sleeve with a smile. "Thanks to these, I haven't slept in eight days! Each patch is the equivalent to 12 cups of coffee! You can stay awake with no side effects," she then said before randomly screaming and then smiling nervously. "Sorry."

"Looks like it has one side effect." Lee said.

"Well, it's nice to have you, Dr. Krunklehorn." the science instructor came to the woman to show her around the fair.

* * *

The families went with the science fair judges to see the kids at their level best.

"Sorry, who's this?" Dr. Krunklehorn as they came to a chubby blonde boy in a Greek toga.

"This is one of our students, Stanley Pukowski." the science instructor introduced.

"Who?" Estelle asked.

The boy smiled and waved.

"Oh, so cute!" Dr. Krunklehorn cooed. "I just want to bite his chubby little cheeks!"

Everyone then yelped out in surprise as a bulk man came, blowing his whistle.

"I'm guessing he's the gym teacher." Cherry said as she cleared out her ears.

"What's with the dress, Pukowski?" the man glared at the chubby boy.

"It's actually a toga, sir..." Stanley frowned nervously.

"Uh, sir, why are you here?" Forte asked.

"Judging the science fair, what's it look like I'm doing?" the coach scoffed.

"And what makes you a qualified judge for a science fair?" the instructor asked.

"It's my gym." the coach replied darkly.

"That seems a bit unfair." Mo said.

"Stanley, volcano?" the instructor replied out of nervousness.

"Behold, the awesome power of Mount Vesuvius!" Stanley told them before pulling a tiny lever to make his volcano erupt, but nothing seemed to be happening so far.

"It seems a bit dormant." Cherry commented.

"The toggle switch isn't toggling." Stanley pouted as the science woman appeared to be falling asleep.

"It must be stuck." Mo said.

"Barium, cobalt, Einstein, Kool-Aid!" Dr. Krunklehorn instantly woke up.

"I don't know what she just said, but this project is unacceptable!" the coach glared at Stanley. "Now, give me 20 laps around the gym!"

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

Stanley saluted with a nervous smile and began to run around the gym.

* * *

The kids from earlier stumbled into the gym as Lewis was coming with his invention.

"Looks like he finished his invention." Estelle smiled.

"Okay, next up is Lizzy and her fire ant farm." the instructor came with the scientist and gym coach to the dark and gloomy girl.

"That's right." Lizzy replied as she stood with Simon and her Gothitelle.

"Very nice." Mo said.

"Lizzy, we talked about fire ants," the instructor reminded the emo girl. "You know that they have a tendency to bite people."

"Only my enemies." Lizzy replied darkly.

"Uh, next one, please." Delia said.

Dr. Krunklehorn poked the fire ant farm until the judges decided to move along. Simon narrowed her eyes as Lizzy was ignored and he vowed to make her not forgotten one way or another.

"So, who's next?" Atticus asked.

* * *

Lewis had the strange feeling he was being followed, but he did his best to ignore it.

"This area's not secure," the black-haired boy from earlier warned Lewis as he hid around. "Get in." He soon pulled Lewis inside the tarp that was covering Lewis's invention.

The other kids were with the black-haired boy.

"Have you been approached by a tall man in a bowler hat?" the black-haired boy asked Lewis.

"What?" Lewis looked at the boy like he was crazy.

"Have you been in encountered by a guy with a bowler hat?" A strong teenage boy repeated the question.

"Goodbye." Lewis waved and tried to get away.

"STAY!" the Neopets girl pulled him back up. "This is serious, kid!"

"Special Agent Wilbur Robinson and Company of the TCFT." the black-haired boy introduced himself, showing a card.

"Now again, have you been in with any encounter by a guy with a bowler hat?" The strong teenage boy asked.

"What's the TCFT?" Lewis asked.

"Time Continuum Task Force," the black-haired boy replied. "We're here to protect you."

"Oh, um..." Lewis stammered.

"Now, a bowler hat guy, have you seen him?" the short brown-haired girl demanded.

"No, why?" Lewis replied.

"Whew, he hasn't appeared yet." The short brown-haired girl sighed.

"You sure about that?" Wilbur asked.

The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes in deadpan. "Will, I think if he were here, Lewis would know by now."

"Exactly," Lewis said before realizing something. "Wait... How do you know my name?"

"Nice going." the others glared to the brown-haired girl.

"Uh, you told us." the brown-haired girl replied.

"No I didn't." Lewis shook his head.

The brown-haired girl looked nervous then.

"So, what did this guy steal anyway?" Lewis asked.

"A time machine." Wilbur replied casually.

"A what?" Lewis asked.

"We tracked him into this time, and our informants say he's after you." Wilbur informed.

"Me?" Lewis asked. "Why me?"

"Don't know." The strong teenage boy shrugged.

"We're still working on that." the Neopets girl added in.

"Look, just worry about your little science gizmo and leave the 'perp' to us," Wilbur then said to Lewis. "And by 'perp', I mean-"

"I know what it means!" Lewis glared.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants," Wilbur replied, then looked to his friends. "Come on, gang, let's move out. Hazuki, did you find anything suspicious?"

"Not yet, not even anything dark or dangerous as Dr. Sloth." the Neopets girl replied as they came out, leaving Lewis alone.

"I see him." The strong teenage boy said as he used telescopic vision to see something that looked like a bowler hat.

Wilbur and his friends then rushed over, leaving Lewis alone for now. And where they tackled who they thought was the bowler hat guy. However, it was not, it was someone else who appeared to be a little girl with frogs.

"Oops." The strong teenage boy smiled sheepishly.

"Dude, you almost busted my solar system!" a boy glared to the group.

"My frogs, they're getting away!" the girl cried out before glaring at Wilbur and his friends.

"Annoying little girl, we don't have time for this," Wilbur glared back at her. "We're on a very important-"

"Don't sass me, boy," the girl warned. "I know karate."

"We're gonna have to help." The brown-haired girl groaned.

Little did they know, a mysterious man crept from behind the curtains on the gym stage who was watching Lewis.

* * *

"Neopets?" Vincent looked to Hazuki's T-Shirt.

Hazuki had to think fast, Neopets hadn't been discovered yet, her aunt had discovered them, but she couldn't tell him that. "Um... I love helping out at the Animal Shelter."

"That's great." Vincent smiled.

Hazuki smiled back.

"Is Neopia the name of the shelter at your home?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, yes..." Hazuki replied and the Pokemon seemed drawn to her for some reason. "Um, it's a long story, I'll have to tell you some time."

"Our Pokemon seem to be drawn to you." Vincent said after noticing the Pokemon going over to Hazuki.

"Oh, um, yeah..." Hazuki smiled sheepishly, she then ran off to Wilbur and her other friends.

"You guys okay?" Vincent asked the Pokemon.

"She reminds me of Emi." Teddy replied.

"Yeah, she seems so much like Emi." Tyranitar added.

"Somehow." Ninetails concluded.

"Hmm..." Vincent hummed thoughtfully.

"Got you!" the black-haired girl grabbed one frog and handed it to Wilbur as he and his friends were forced to catch her frogs as the judges were coming to Lewis to see his invention. "That's the last of them."

"Finally." The strong teenage boy sighed.

* * *

The families gathered with everyone else as Lewis was getting his project ready. And where one of the people there seemed a bit nervous about this.

Lewis cleared his throat as he was surrounded. "Have you ever forgotten something, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember it?" he then rhetorically asked the crowd. "Well, what happens to those forgotten memories? I propose they're stored somewhere in your brain, and I built a machine that can retrieve them. I call it 'The Memory Scanner'!" he then removed the tarp to reveal his invention.

Everyone seemed interested in the invention and how it worked.

"Ooh, it's shiny~" Dr. Krunklehorn giggled.

"So, Lewis, how does the Memory Scanner work?" the instructor asked.

"First, you input the desired time period of time on this keypad," Lewis instructed as he opened his lunchbox to show a converted keypad. "Then a laser scans the cerebral cortex, where memories are stored. The retrieved memory is then displayed on this monitor."

 _'Ooh.'_ The Pokemon thought to themselves out of amazement.

"Wrap him up," Dr. Krunklehorn smiled. "I'll take two."

"Now I'm going back twelve years, three months, and eleven days-" Lewis said as he typed into the keypad.

"Why'd you pick that particular day?" Forte asked.

"Uh, well, that was the day..." Lewis stammered slightly. "Let's just say that was a very important day in my life."

"Fair enough," the coach replied. "Play ball."

"It'll just take a second to get the turbines going." Lewis replied as he started up his device.

Wilbur and his friends seemed to watch this. The machine seemed to be working at first. Wilbur looked around and then watched as the fat boy continued to run around the gym and something appeared to be chasing him, but then looked to Wilbur and his friends.

 _'Oh, no...'_ Hazuki thought to herself.

"Lewis, wait!" Wilbur gasped as he dropped the frogs.

The machine was shaking and the propeller on top was spinning out of control as it crashed into a light which made sparks fall onto the fat boy's volcano.

"She's gonna blow!" Stanley cried out as he then ran against Lizzy's table and made her fire ant farm land on top of the coach after his lava splattered on him and the other adults.

"And he'll be feeling the pain from the fire ants in 3, 2, 1." Atticus cued.

Cherry glanced at him in annoyance. And where his timing was correct. Cherry still glanced at him.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying.' Cherry replied.

"I'll try." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

The steam from the volcano then activated the fire sprinklers and soon enough, everyone was getting soaked with water. Lizzy seemed to grin at the chaos as she stood with Simon and her Gothitelle. Simon seemed to grin at the same situation.

"Mr. Willerstein, I didn't mean to-" Lewis tried to apologize.

"Not now, Lewis!" the science instructor replied.

"I'm sorry," Lewis frowned. "I'm so sorry."

The science instructor sighed and shook his head before leaving. "Not now."

All the adults were now starting to clean up the mess. Lewis frowned as he blamed himself for this and he decided to leave the gym and abandoned his invention.

"Wait, Lewis!" Wilbur ran after the blonde boy.

"We better go comfort Lewis." Akito said.

The kids walked as their Pokemon followed.

* * *

Simon looked up to Lizzy as her fire ant farm had been exposed to the coach.

"It's all right," Lizzy told Simon. "Once I become Ant Queen, this whole mess will be just a faint memory."

Simon nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... Maybe you could assist me... Drone." Lizzy smirked to him.

Simon looked eager about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Lewis came back on the roof in deep frustration with himself and decided to get rid of his idea notebook for good before he looked to a drawing he made of himself reuniting with his long-lost mother. He soon took out the drawing he made. To make matters worse, the wind then blew and the paper flew away from his reach.

Lewis then looked at his invention ideas and then decided to rip out the pages as he felt he could never amount to anything. That was until he got to the memory scanner idea. He glared at that and crumbled it up into a ball and tossed it away as he then sat on his box in despair. Someone then appeared to throw it right back at him, but when Lewis looked back, he found no one there. And where he soon threw it in the same direction he threw it to see who it was. Wilbur cooed like a pigeon and dove in and threw the paper wad back before going back into hiding.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Lewis asked.

The black-haired boy hid and continued to coo like a pigeon. Lewis picked up the paper wad, came close to the hiding spot and dropped the wad out of annoyance. Wilbur then gave the paper wad back to him and kept cooing and then went to hide again.

"Would you cut that out? I know you're not a pigeon." Lewis said out of annoyance.

Akito and the others soon got to the roof.

"Shh, you're blowing my cover!" Wilbur zipped to Lewis and covered his mouth, then looked to Akito and the others. "See? It's started!"

"Uh, we just came here to comfort Lewis after what happened at the science fair." Estelle said, not knowing what Wilbur was talking about.

"That's just what you want us to think," Wilbur replied mysteriously. "Now, enough moping," he then handed the paper wad to Lewis after uncrumpling it. "Take this back to the Science Fair and fix that Memory Scanner." he then began to push Lewis to the door back downstairs.

"Stop, stop, let go of me!" Lewis called out.

"Maybe you've forgotten," Wilbur replied. "I'm a time cop from the future, I should be taken very seriously."

Lewis swiped his badge to see what it really was. "This is no badge," he then said with an annoyed glare. "This is a coupon for a tanning salon! You're a fake."

"Okay, you got me, I'm not a cop," Wilbur said then. "But my friends and I really are from the future and there really is this Bowler Hat Guy."

"It's true." Hazuki said as she came out of a hiding spot.

"Here we go again..." Lewis rolled his eyes and took his bag to get away. "I suppose you're a time cop too?"

"No, but Wilbur's my best friend and he'd never lie to me." Hazuki said before blushing to Wilbur.

Wilbur seemed to blush as well.

"Anyway, this guy stole a time machine, came to the science fair, and ruined your project." the brown-haired girl told Lewis.

"My project didn't work because I'm no good," Lewis glared. "There is no Bowler Hat Guy, and there is no time machine, and neither of you are from the future! You're crazy!"

"We're not crazy." The strong teenage boy said as he came out from where Wilbur's hiding place was.

"Oh, yeah, Captain Time Travel and Friends?" Lewis scoffed. "Prove it."

"Uh..." Hazuki said, trying to think of something.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Lewis scoffed as he stormed off. "I'm gonna go lock myself in my room and hide under the covers for a few years."

Wilbur zipped over and leaned on the door before Lewis could open it. "If I prove to you we're from the future, will you go back to the science fair?" he then compromised.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Lewis shrugged with an eye roll.

"Okay, I'll handle this." the strong boy smirked as he picked up Lewis over his shoulders and ran to the end of the roof.

"Hey, let him go!" Akito glared as he Ash and Lee went to stop him from what looked like would throw Lewis off the roof.

"Okay!" the boy replied as he threw Lewis off the roof.

Lewis screamed as he fell, but then there was a thud heard.

"HEY! Just who do you think you are?!" Ash snapped as he pinned down the strong boy.

"Uh, Ash, you might wanna see this." Emi said as she looked over the edge of the roof.

Ash growled and then looked up and came to his sister's side. Lewis appeared to be somehow floating in the air which made him scream.

"Come on, guys." Wilbur said to his friends as he jumped after Lewis and pushed a button to reveal a futuristic vehicle of some type.

Akito and the others soon jumped into the futuristic vehicle with them.

Lewis kept screaming, but eventually stopped as the vehicle started up. "What is this?" he then asked as they were hovering in the sky. "Where are we going?"

"To the future!" Wilbur announced with a smile.

"Say what now?" Vincent asked.

They were suddenly in a glowing bubble and they left the orphanage and began to time travel.

* * *

And where they soon arrived in a different time.

"Well, this isn't the 28th century, that's for sure." Akito commented once they came to the future where Wilbur and his friends came from.

"Yep, no Acmetropolis." Estelle nodded.

"Then what is this place?" Emi asked.

"This is our neighborhood called 'Todayland'." Hazuki replied.

"So what's your name?" Lee asked the strong teenage boy.

"My name's Buck." the strong teenage boy replied.

"Nice name." Jenny said.

"Thanks." Buck smiled.

"I'm Natalie." the brown-haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Emi said.

"And us, you already know." Hazuki said about her and Wilbur.

"Is this proof enough for ya?" Wilbur smirked to Lewis.

"Is it ever!" Lewis smiled.

"Wow, we're time traveling..." Lee was amazed.

"We've down it before." Akito said as he stood with Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent who fondly remembered those times with the Loonatics.

"The truth will set you free, brother." Wilbur smirked as he drove.

"This is beyond anything I could've imagined," Lewis replied. "This means I really could change my life."

"Yeah." Emi nodded.

"That's right, you can," Hazuki replied. "All right, Wilbur, now it's time to go back to the science fair."

"Hey, I'm not gonna fix that stupid Memory Scanner." Lewis decided.

This caused Wilbur to stop the time machine.

"What?!" Wilbur and his friends yelped.

"Wilbur, this is a time machine!" Lewis replied. "Why should I fix my dumb invention when you can take me to see my mom now in this ship?"

"He does make a great point." Vincent said.

"I could actually go back to that night and stop her from giving me up." Lewis smiled as he liked where his own idea was going.

"The answer is not a time machine, it's this." Wilbur replied as he showed Lewis's design for his Memory Scanner.

"This? You know what I think about this?" Lewis asked before he took the paper and began to rip it up.

"Okay, that's going a bit too far." Ash said.

"What are you doing?!" Hazuki panicked.

"I'm sorry, guys," Lewis glared as he went to take the driver's seat to start the time machine back up while Wilbur tried to put the paper back together. "But you dont' know what I've lived through."

"Sorry about this, Wilbur." Buck whispered before he used heat-vision on where Lewis was trying to set the time coordinants to when his mom left him at the orphanage.

"Let go!" Wilbur told Lewis.

"You're not the boss of me!" Lewis glared.

"Yes, I am, 'cuz you're twelve and I'm thirteen!" Wilbur glared back. "That makes me older!"

"Well, I was born in the past, which makes me older and the boss of you!" Lewis growled until he looked at the coordinates. "What's wrong with this thing?!"

"I heated it up so then you can't use it." Buck told him.

"You do realize it will now overheat and will have to land while in the air, right?" Hazuki asked, unimpressed.

"Oops." Buck said.

"Idiot..." Natalie sighed and face-palmed.

* * *

They all then screamed and panicked as the time machine was going out of control now. Akito soon teleported out and appeared in front of the time machine before stopping it as it was about to crash land. He squeezed his eyes shut as he planted his feet on the ground as they screeched like tires as he had a hold of the time machine and to his surprise, Hazuki was right next to him, doing the same thing and appeared to be almost as strong as him. Soon enough, the time machine was safely on the ground, but its engine was smoking.

"Good news: The time machine is in one piece, bad news: the engine is smoking." Natalie diagnosed.

"I am so dead." Wilbur felt doomed.

Everyone soon got out of the vehicle.

"At least it isn't crashed, Wilbur." Hazuki tried to soothe Wilbur.

"I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone drive it!" Wilbur flipped out. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me, and I can tell you this, it will not be done with mercy!"

"Isn't there like a time machine repair shop or something?" Akito asked.

"I'm afraid not, there's only two time machines in existence around here." Hazuki replied.

"And the bowler hat guy has the other one." Buck said.

"Well, somebody's gonna have to fix this." Lewis shrugged.

"Good idea," Wilbur smirked as he then took Lewis to the machine. "You're smart, you fix it!"

"You're kidding, right?" Emi asked.

"Are you crazy?" Lewis glared. "I can't fix this thing!"

"Yes, you can," Wilbur replied. "You broke it; you fix it."

Lewis glared as he thought about it. "All right, I'll fix it under one condition," he then spoke up. "I fix it, you take me back to see my mom."

"What?! No way." Hazuki glared.

"You didn't even follow through on our last deal!" Wilbur added in. "How can we trust you?"

"Well, you told us you were time cops from the future," Lewis retorted. "How can I trust you?"

"Hmm... Touche." Wilbur admitted defeat.

"Alright, after you fix the time machine; we'll take you back to see your mom." Natalie lied to Lewis.

The teenagers then all shook hands with each other once the deal was set.

* * *

"Come on, we better get to your place," Hazuki said to Wilbur. "I'm sure the pets miss me."

"I'll carry the time machine." Akito volunteered.

"You got it, Dude," Buck agreed. "Give me that day-off."

"No, no, no, Buck, you were the one who fried it in the first place, so you carry the time machine to the garage." Hazuki glared.

"Aw, come on!" Buck complained.

Akito and Buck then decided to carry the time machine together.

Hazuki walked ahead as she took out what looked like an iPhone and pushed it on. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A blue creature with a pink button nose with downward pointed ears smiled and waved.

"Ah, there's my little Kacheek~" Hazuki cooed. "Are you all doing okay? Wilbur and I are on our way back."

 ** _"Um, well, you should know that I might have told Natalie's older brother about what happened with one of the time machines that got stolen."_ ** Kacheek smiled nervously.

"You what?!" Hazuki yelped. "You know how he overreacts!"

 ** _"I'm sorry!"_** Kacheek shivered nervously. ** _"But you guys were taking a long time, I panicked!"_**

"Where is he now?" Hazuki sighed.

 ** _"In the garage."_ ** Kacheek told her.

"All right... Like I said, we'll be right there, stay where you are." Hazuki then said before signing off.

Wilbur came beside Hazuki. "How are the Neopets?"

"Kacheek told Natalie's brother what happened." Hazuki groaned.

"Oh, great, he's going to kill us once he sees how the time machine is and sees the others." Wilbur groaned back.

"I know..." Hazuki nodded. "Come on, let's just get this back. At least your dad isn't home."

"Yeah, but Mom is." Wilbur replied, nervously grabbing his own throat.

"Yikes and when she gets mad, no one is safe." Hazkui shuddered.

Wilbur nodded with her. "We'll get those guys to put the time machine in the garage."

"Brilliant!" Hazuki agreed since Mrs. Robinson never went in the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got to the entrance of the garage, Akito and the others were surprised by how big the garage was.

 _'Who dare disturbs my sanctuary?'_ a deep voice demanded.

"Carl, it's me, let us in." Wilbur replied in annoyance.

 _'None may enter unless they speak the royal password.'_ the voice replied back.

"What password?" Buck asked out of annoyance.

 ** _'CARL, LET THEM IN RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THEY ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!'_ ** A male teenage voice boomed from inside the garage.

 _'Erm, uh, all right...'_ the voice replied weakly before signing off and the door then opened to reveal a robot and Kacheek ran toward Hazuki and hugged her like a sad child separated from its mother. "Welcome back, little buddy. So, what's up with the stolen time machine? Did you find it?"

Wilbur looked at him in deadpan.

"Apparently not, and you managed to bust this one as well." the robot then said.

"How in the world did you three damage the time machine?!" A strong older teenage boy glared.

"Let me handle him." Natalie decided since this boy was her brother.

"Okay and don't worry, we'll have it fixed before Wilbur's dad gets home." Buck assured Natalie's older brother and the robot.

"Wow! A real robot!" Lewis was amazed.

"Cool." Lee smiled.

The robot screamed at Lewis and then ran away, getting sucked in through a tube.

"You four brought them from the past?!" The older strong teenage boy glared at Wilbur, Buck, Natalie, and Hazuki, referring to Akito and the others.

Wilbur panicked as he quickly put a fruit hat on Lewis's head. "Please, you can't tell!" he then begged the boy. "If the family finds out about this, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave! I'm not exaggerating!...Well, yes, I am, but that's not the point."

"I'm gonna call your dad." Natalie's brother took out his phone.

"Oh, come on, Holt!" Natalie begged. "Think of the times I took the blame for you that didn't involve strength!"

Holt soon groaned as he put his phone away before puts fruit hats on Akito and the others' heads.

"Ugh, fruit is so not my type." Akito pouted firmly.

"This is strange." Felicity commented.

"Anyway, we can't let anyone know you guys are from the past, especially with Lewis's hair, it's a dead giveaway." Wilbur told the others from the past.

"Why would my hair be a dead giveaway?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question," Wilbur said before running off. "Come on, guys, Hazuki, get a Neopet who might be able to help!"

"You got it." Hazuki said.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?!" Lewis called out.

"Another excellent question!" Wilbur replied as he then went under the tube with his friends before they were sucked up.

Kacheek pouted as Hazuki had gone and the Pokemon looked at him curiously as he didn't look like anything they had seen before. Kacheek quickly ran off and went through the tube.

"He didn't seem like a Pokemon." Ninetails said.

"Not really," Teddy agreed. "Do you suppose he could be a Pokemon from the future?"

"No, I heard Wilbur say something about 'Neopets'," Mismagius spoke up. "What's a Neopet?"

"I don't know." Tyranitar shrugged.

"But I don't want to just sit here!" Lewis cried out to Wilbur.

"Stay!" Wilbur demanded as he then left with the others.

Kacheek clung onto Hazuki as they left the others in the garage.

"Oh, great, now what?" Felicity groaned.

Lewis stood under one tube only to get sucked in.

" **LEWIS!** " the others cried out to him and then went after him as they also got sucked into the tube.

* * *

As they did, a garden gnome appeared to move and they appeared to be in front of an enormous house.

"Whoa!" Lee said.

"Check out the crib!" Akito smirked at the house.

They all then got up and came to the front door.

"Hey, ring my doorbell!" a man came out of a potted plant which startled the teenagers and their Pokemon slightly.

"No, no, no, no, ring my doorbell!" another man replied.

"Um, okay?" Akito and Estelle said, confused before they both rang both the doorbells.

There were then trumpets of fanfare.

"Yes!" one man smirked as his doorbell was rang.

"They both rang our doorbells, it doesn't count." the other man replied.

The door soon opened up to show an octopus-like monster. Lewis panicked at the sight of the monster. Akito looked ready to fight until one of the tentacles came out and appeared to shake his hand like a gentleman.

"Huh?" Akito asked out of confusion.

The octopus monster seemed friendly, though Lewis ran away.

"He seems... Nice..." Felicity blinked.

"Yeah." Lee nodded.

Vincent bowed as his hand was shook.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile..._**

"What do you mean 'don't tell the family'?" the robot asked Wilbur. "How can we not go to the family in time of a family crisis?"

"Just trust Wilbur, he's never let me down before," Hazuki said as she took out a flamingo-like Neopet known as a Lenny which was commonly described as the most intelligent Neopet. "Hey, Lenny." she then greeted.

Lenny smiled and nuzzled against the girl.

"I got a smart Neopet, Wilbur." Hazuki smiled to the boy she had not-so secretly liked.

"Nice." Wilbur smiled back.

"Guys, this is irresponsible," Holt scolded the younger ones. "By leaving the garage door unlocked, you let the time machine get stolen, and the entire time stream could get altered!"

"That and somebody took my bike." the robot added in.

"Not the time, Carl." Holt said.

"Look, we told you, it's gonna all work out," Wilbur replied before he showed a prototype plan. "First, we keep Lewis in the garage away from everyone, I show up and give him the pep talk of the century, then he fixes the time machine-"

"Why is it an acorn?" Carl, the robot, asked.

"He didn't have enough time to make everything." Natalie said.

"Yes, thank you, okay, now when the time machine is fixed, his confidence in inventing is restored, he goes back to the science fair, fixes the Memory Scanner, thus resorting the time-space continuum." Wilbur then concluded.

"What about the promise of taking him back to see his mom?" Carl the robot asked.

"I lied." Natalie said.

"Which is so unlike you." Holt muttered.

"Watch it!" Natalie replied. "I only said that so we could go through with Wilbur's plan."

"Exactly." Wilbur said.

"Trust us, we've got it all under control." Buck promised.

"Wilbur Robinson never fails," Wilbur vowed, he then soon got a bit nervous. "But on the slight chance that I do..." he then said nervously.

"'On the slight chance', yeah," Carl scoffed. "You know what? I'll have Lenny run the numbers."

Hazuki then put the Neopet with the robot. Lenny and Carl then worked together and they were given a shocking result which made them both gasp.

"What is it?" Hazuki asked.

"Well, it's not..." Carl stammered. "It doesn't pertain to anything in... You know, there's not necessarily..."

Wilbur demanded an explanation as he wasn't falling for any distractions. Lenny spoke up and chattered in its language.

"Lenny says that there's a 99.999999% chance that we won't exist." Hazuki nervously translated.

"What?" Wilbur, Buck, Natalie, and Holt asked.

"And I didn't wanna tell you, but Lenny did." Carl winced nervously.

"We won't exist...?" Wilbur frowned.

"And where does that leave me or the Neopets?" Carl replied. "I'll be alone, rusting in the corner, and Hazuki's pets will be weak and vulnerable only for Dr. Sloth to wipe them all off the face of the population just after they've been discovered by her aunt!"

"What about The Darkest Fairy?" Natalie asked nervously.

"That'll be even worse!" Carl panicked.

"Eh, what're we worried about?" Wilbur shrugged it off as he was sure none of that was going to happen. "Now, blueprints?"

"Mynci!" Hazuki called out.

A monkey-like creature hopped out and then swung around, dangling upside down and then took out blueprints and gave them to Wilbur.

"Here you go." Mynci said.

"Thanks, Mynci." Wilbur replied as he took the blueprints and then went off.

"Well, you four better go back to the garage." Holt said.

"Come on, guys." Hazuki told the others once Wilbur was already on the way.

"Hazuki?" Kacheek pouted. "Do you really think The Darkest Fairy or Dr. Sloth will come after me and the others?"

"Absolutely not!" Hazuki comforted. "I know Wilbur and his plan will work."

"If this thing ever blows over, I really gotta get away from you and get some quiet time..." Carl groaned as he then walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Meanwhile with Lewis and the others...**_

Lewis kept running in the yard until he then ran into a man who appeared to have his clothes on backwards.

"Why, hey there, little fella!" the old man chuckled as he looked down to Lewis. "Now, I know what you're thinking, and my clothes are not on backwards, my head is!"

Estelle and the others soon got to Lewis and where they soon got surprised by the old man.

"Oh, I used to tell that one to my science students," the old man chuckled. "They didn't laugh either... Now, what're your names, Fruit-Heads?"

They all soon gave the old man their names.

"Oh, nice to meet ya," the old man smiled. "Say, guys, you haven't seen my teeth around here, have ya?"

"Teeth?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, my teeth," the old man pointed to his mouth to show he had gums. "Been diggin' holes all day, but can't find them anywhere."

"Wow." Lee said.

"All right, look, old man, we need to get back to the garage," Lewis replied. "Wilbur and his friends left us down there, and I wasn't supposed to leave, and these monsters attacked us on the porch, and-"

"Monsters?" the old man asked with a laugh. "There's no monsters on the porch, you ninny! You probably just ran into Wilbur's girlfriend's pets."

"Are her pets Pokémon?" Estelle asked.

"I believe they're called Neopets, I don't understand them much either, but they all love her, though Pokemon sounds familiar..." the old man replied. "Of course, I got a woodchuck nibbling on my arm!" he then showed the rodent on his arm with a chuckle. "Hope he don't got rabies."

"Monsieur, please, we should get back to the garage." Felicity spoke up.

"Well, sure, I'll get you guys to the garage in a jiffy," the old man smiled. "I know a shortcut!"

"Lead the way." Akito said.

* * *

"Welcome to the garage!" the old man led them into a room with couches. "Well, I'm completely lost."

"Hiya, Grandpa!" a young woman waved to the old man as she appeared to be next to railroad tracks.

"Hey, Aunt Billie," the old man smiled to her. "Lewis, his friends, and me are looking for the garage."

"We have a garage?" a young man asked as he walked in.

"Yikes!" Felicity yelped from surprise.

"Apparently so." the old man said to him.

"Hey, one of you kids give me a hand and time my race?" the young man grinned.

"Um, sure." Akito said.

"Okay, Gaston," Aunt Billie challenged before using controllers to make a giant train appear in the room. "My toy train is ready for you!"

"That's a toy train?" Lewis asked in disbelief.

The young man, Gaston, then walked beside the train with a cannon and was going to shoot himself out of it to race the train.

"On your mark, get set, go." Akito said.

The train then started and Gaston shot himself out of the cannon. Gaston splatted against a pillar while the train crossed the finish line.

"3.7 seconds." Akito timed.

"I win!" Gaston cheered after he landed on the floor only to be squashed by the pillar.

"Is he okay?" Vincent asked.

"He'll be fine by dinner time." the old man reassured.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Wilbur and the others..._**

"Okay, Lewis, we got the blueprints." Wilbur smiled as he walked over, only to find that the garage was empty.

"Lewis? Other people?" Natalie called out.

"We're dead..." Hazuki groaned.

"We better find them." Buck said.

* * *

"That's Uncle Joe," the old man pointed to a large man sitting in a chair while watching an exercise video. "He works out."

* * *

The old man and kids soon came out of a toilet.

"This isn't the garage." Akito glared.

"I know." the old man pouted.

"Next room, please." Estelle said.

* * *

Felicity looked inside a turkey. "I don't think the garage is in here either, Monsieur."

"Egads! A very grave matter indeed!" a man in a cosmic suit rushed over with a flying saucer.

"That's Uncle Art." the old man told the teenagers.

"Is he a superhero?" Vincent asked.

"Pizza Delivery guy." the old man corrected.

"And as for the egads?" Estelle asked.

"It's an exclamation." Felicity told her.

"Oh..." Estelle replied bashfully then.

* * *

They were now up on the roof as Wilbur and the others tried looking for them.

"What're we doing up here?" the old man asked.

"Looking for the garage!" Lee reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" the old man smiled and took Lewis's hand and jumped off to the ground.

"Is he insane?!" Felicity yelled.

The old man and Lewis then appeared to be bouncing.

"Phew!" Felicity looked relieved, then looked to her cousins. "I don't want either of you trying that on me!"

Akito smirked as he latched up behind Felicity and fell backwards with her so they could bounce as it looked like a lot of fun and where they were successful. The others jumped too and they bounced all around the Robinson yard.

* * *

"Laszlo, you stop painting my hat or I'm tellin' Ma!" a girl in an Eiffel Tower like outfit complained once orange paint splattered on her hat.

"Ah, lighten up, Sis!" a man in a flying outfit as he painted in the room scoffed before he painted masterpieces which drew Vincent toward him.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Children, please, your mother is trying to take a nap!" a pitiful man walked over.

" **WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING OUT THERE?!** " a hand puppet scolded.

"He/She started it!" the two pointed fingers at each other.

" **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE!** " the puppet growled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Estelle said.

"That's strange," the old man commented as the puppet went out for a drive. "She usually takes the Harley."

* * *

The old man then took them to another spot to a closed door.

"Ooh, I think my wife Lucille's baking cookies," the old man smirked before opening the door to show an old woman dancing to Disco music. "Bake them cookies, Lucille!"

"Can we please move along?" Lee begged.

* * *

They were outside again.

"Why is your dog wearing glasses?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, 'cuz his insurance won't pay for contacts." the old man smiled.

They soon heard someone go 'badum dis'.

* * *

"That's Uncle Spike and there's Uncle Dmitri," the old man then introduced the kids to the men in potted plants by the front door before it opened up to show the octopus monster from earlier. "Oh, look, there's-"

"That's the monster!" Lewis cried out.

"Oh, no, Lewis," the old man corrected. "That's our butler, Lefty."

"We've met." Akito smiled.

"He's quite charming." Felicity agreed.

"Nice to meet you..." Lewis attempted to shake Lefty's tentacle.

"Hey, Lefty, any idea on how to get to the garage?" the old man asked.

"Have you tried asking Franny?" Lefty asked.

"Well, that's true," the old man agreed. "We didn't ask her yet."

"Who?" Lewis asked.

* * *

The old man took them to another room. "Wilbur's mom, Franny, I think you guys will like her." he then opened the door to a black-haired woman who appeared to be conducting a musical group of frogs.

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

"Hey, guys!" the woman smiled to them as she conducted her musical amphibians.

To Akito and the others surprise the frogs seemed to be singing and where everyone could understand them.

"Frogs?!" Lewis asked.

"Taught them everything I know." Franny smiled proudly.

"Cool." Lee smiled.

"Franny, this is Lewis, Lee, Felicity, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Ash, and Emi." the old man told his daughter-in-law.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Lewis said first as he was suddenly shaking the woman's hand.

"Perfect timing," Franny smiled before taking out maracas. "We need someone on maracas!"

Lewis soon accepted the maracas. The other frogs kept playing their instruments as one seemed to be the lead singer and sang swinging beats that could rival Sammy Davis Jr, Frank Sinatra, and maybe even Dean Martin. The frog even hopped onto Lewis's head as he sang while the others enjoyed the music very much. And where Lewis soon noticed the frog on his head had some extra teeth.

"Grandpa, I think I found your teeth." Lewis said to the old man.

The old man smiled to that and then squeezed the frog which made the teeth fly back into his mouth. "Sarsaparilla! My teeth are back!" he then smiled in glee.

"Ring-a-ding-ding." the frog replied before hopping back in place.

Soon, almost the whole Robinson family came into the room and celebrated as the old man got his teeth back.

"Looks like we have a chance to escape." Lee whispered.

"Well, um, I'm glad we could help with the teeth, but look at the time..." Lewis backed away nervously.

* * *

He and the others then ran out of the room, only to run into Wilbur and his friends.

"Lewis, we told you to stay in the garage!" Wilbur glared at the blonde boy.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys stay in the garage?" Buck added.

"Well, we did, but we went up the tube and we ran into the family-" Felicity began to explain.

"You met my family?!" Wilbur panicked.

"Well, at least they haven't met the rest of our family." Natalie smiled nervously.

"We better quiz them, especially Lewis." Wilbur said as he grabbed the blonde boy.

"We're gonna ask you guys a few questions." Hazuki agreed with the boy she not-so secretly liked.

"Let me guess, you're Wilbur's girlfriend, right?" Akito asked Hazuki.

Hazuki blushed at that, but she didn't notice that Wilbur did either. "I AM NOT! We have been best friends since we were born!"

Akito hid a smirk to that.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little bit?" Hazuki smiled nervously. "BUT DON'T TELL HIM! **HE'LL THINK I'M A FREAK!** "

"My lips are sealed." Akito said.

"Phew..." Hazuki whispered.

* * *

"So, how long have you known Hazuki?" Estelle asked Wilbur.

"Uh, our whole lives actually..." Wilbur replied nervously. "We're really close, but... Sometimes I think about her a whole lot, especially whenever she and the Neopets go home."

"You are in love with her." Estelle smiled.

"No, I'm not!" Wilbur blushed as he glared. "She's just a friend!"

"Uh-huh." Estelle smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Later..._**

"Pop Quiz: Who have you met and what have you learned?" Wilbur questioned Lewis.

"Don't leave out anyone you've met." Hazuki added.

"Okay, Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers," Lewis began. "Fritz is married to Petunia, and is she...?" he then tried to ask about the puppet they saw earlier.

"Cranky? Yes." Wilbur replied.

"Keep going." Natalie said.

"Tallulah and Laszlo are their children," Lewis continued. "Joe is married to Billie, Lefty is the butler, Spike and Dmitri are twins... And we don't know who they're related to."

"Neither do we, go on." Wilbur replied.

"Lucille is married to Bud, and your dad, Cornelius is their son..." Lewis then said before looking curious. "What does Cornelius look like?"

Wilbur and the others began to try to think about that answer so they wouldn't tell Lewis and his friends about who Cornelius is.

"Tom Selleck." Wilbur replied, though it seemed to be a lie.

"Okay, Cornelius is married to Franny, and her brothers are Gaston and Art." Lewis then continued.

"You're forgetting something~" Wilbur smirked.

"Yeah, one important person." Hazuki nodded.

"Forgetting? Oh, right," Lewis replied. "Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius."

"So, nobody realized you guys were from the past?" Natalie asked.

"Nope." Lewis and the others shook their heads.

"Phew!" Wilbur and the others then breathed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you; hold your applause, thank you very much." Vincent said.

Wilbur then smirked as he turned out the light and this turned out a lot better than he and his friends had hoped it would.

* * *

Lewis was soon underneath the time machine, trying to fix it. "I don't even know what I'm doing." he said.

"Keep moving forward." Wilbur replied.

"What if he can't fix it what then?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, this stuff is way too advanced for me." Lewis added.

"Keep moving forward." Wilbur repeated as he tried to look his best by looking at his reflection from the window.

"Why do you keep saying that and don't just say 'keep moving forward'." Ash replied.

"It's my dad's motto." Wilbur explained.

"Why would his motto be keep moving forward?" Emi asked.

"It's what he does." Wilbur said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur smirked.

"To the telescope!" Natalie called out.

* * *

"Robinson Industries," Wilbur educated. "The world's leading scientific-research-and-design factory. My dad runs the company. They mass produce his invention. His motto, 'Keep Moving Forward', it's what he does."

"What does he do?" Felicity asked.

"Everything, especially inventing," Wilbur smiled. "Carl, the time machine, the travel tubes..."

"Your dad invented the time machine?!" Lewis asked in surprise.

"Yep, five years ago, Dad wakes up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat," Wilbur smiled in memory. "He wants to build a time machine, so he starts working."

"We're talking scale models." Natalie said before opening a closet, showing scale models of the time machine.

"Plans!" Wilbur handed out several papers.

"Prototypes!" Buck said as he showed a loose screw.

"That's a prototype?" Lewis asked out of confusion.

"The very first, or what's left of it." Hazuki sighed.

"Yikes." Akito said out of shock.

"Yeah, dark day in the Robinson house." Wilbur agreed.

* * *

They were then shown several other prototypes which ended in failure. And where they then were shown slideshows with a frowny face, a toilet, and a baseball with a screw.

"But he doesn't give up!" Hazuki soon beamed.

Wilbur glanced at the others and felt disturbed. "Sorry, guys, I can't take them seriously in those hats."

"New hats!" Hazuki called out to her Neopets.

Several Neopets came out with new hats to give Lewis and his new friends which were baseball caps.

"Thanks, Ixi, Aisha, Acara, Cybunny, JubJub, Chia, and Korbat." Hazuki smiled to the Neopets who had helped.

"Tor is with your dad by the way." Korbat said to Hazuki and Buck.

"Thanks, Korbat." Hazuki and Buck replied.

"Yeah, his rescue wasn't that big; it was just a simple burning building." Korbat said.

"Any singes?" Buck asked.

"Here and there, but this is your old man," Korbat chuckled. "A hurricane couldn't stop him."

"True and besides, he's invulnerable just like Grandpa and Godfather Superman." Hazuki said.

This news caused and Akito and the others to go jaw-dropped as they knew exactly who was the godfather of the Fudo siblings.

"Guys, ix-nay." Wilbur whispered through his teeth.

"Oops." Hazuki said, covering her mouth.

Akito looked shifty at the future kids. The future kids smiled nervously at them.

"The point is, my dad keeps working and working until he finally gets it," Wilbur advised Lewis. "The first working time machine!" He then showed a model to them.

"Kind of small, isn't it?" Akito smirked.

"I'm assuming that's a joke," Wilbur replied. "I'm ignoring you for time reasons. This, my friend, is merely a model, because, unfortunately, time machine number two is in the hands of the Bowler Hat Guy."

"Wow." Estelle said.

"He could be anywhere..." Hazuki said ominously.

"Anyway, ready to get started, Lewis?" Buck asked Lewis.

"Hmm... I suppose I could." Lewis shrugged.

And with that, Lewis looked at the blueprints and started to work on the time machine.

* * *

Akito came to the future kids suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at them. "Did you really think you could fool me?" he asked. "Aunt Cherry says I'm just like my dad, which means I'm a great detective."

"No, I didn't think we could fool you, Dad." Hazuki said before covering her mouth.

Buck groaned and face-palmed.

Hazuki smiled nervously.

"I told Wilbur to not bring you along..." Buck glared at his sister.

"Sorry." Hazuki smiled nervously.

Buck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Little sisters..."

"We might as well tell them who our parents are." Natalie whispered to Buck.

"Fine..." Buck groaned. "And about Lewis?"

"We'll save that for later." Natalie promised.

"Okay." Buck agreed.

"All right, so who are you all really?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm Hazuki Masami Fudo and this is my brother, Patrick Buckaroo Fudo, but he goes by 'Buck'." Hazuki started.

"And you two are our parents." Buck said to Akito and Emi.

Akito and Emi looked to each other before blushing.

"It's all I've ever wanted..." Emi hugged Akito.

Akito chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I did always want to marry Emi."

"So, I'm guessing you must be my daughter, right?" Estelle asked Natalie.

"Yes," Natalie replied. "You named me after Aunt Jenny's mother, but my middle name is Ahiru."

"Like Princess Tutu." Estelle said then.

"Yep." Natalie smiled.

Estelle smiled back to her future daughter. "Do you do ballet?" she then asked.

"Eh, I'm more into sports." Natalie replied.

"Oh... Well, I'm alright with that." Estelle said.

"Great." Natalie smiled.

"Neopets, huh?" Ash asked his future niece. "Are they like Pokemon?"

"Kinda sorta..." Hazuki replied. "My Aunt Jenny discovered them when she was travelling one month and she decided to let me take care of them like when Mom was becoming the Pokemon Princess."

"Yeah and Tor and Dad have been friends ever since he helped him and Roberta defeat the Darkest Fairy." Buck said before covering his mouth.

"This is what I was worried about!" Wilbur said to them. "You know what they say about time travel!"

"Oh, and when are you gonna tell Lewis more about your dad?" Hazuki smirked.

"Ah, we'll have him outta here before Dad even meets him." Wilbur reassured.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?!" Wilbur flinched. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"It's in my family background." Felicity smirked.

"I can tell." Wilbur said.

"So, about Cornelius..." Felicity replied.

"Yeah, about him..." Lee added.

"That is yet another excellent question." Wilbur replied.

"Cornelius is actually Lewis who is your father, right?" Akito asked as he was now in detective mode.

Wilbur bit his lip slightly.

"Yes." Hazuki said for Wilbur which made him glare to her slightly.

"How did you figure it out?" Natalie asked Akito.

"Nothing gets passed Akito Benjamin Fudo." Akito smiled proudly of himself.

"It's true." Emi said.

Wilbur slowly clapped then. "Bravo, you have defeated me."

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner and where the time machine wasn't fixed yet.


	10. Chapter 10

The frogs preformed on top of the chandelier for the Robinson family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served." Carl announced as the Neopets collected the plates and came to serve the family and their guests, even the dog was allowed at the table and where there were even more dogs and Pokemon.

The dinner was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hooray, Italian food!" Fritz cheered.

" **I WANT A SLOPPY JOE!** " Petunia complained.

"Oh, Billie, could you please pass the gravy?" Lucille requested.

Carl seemed to get nervous as Lewis was still there. "We gotta talk." he then said to Wilbur.

Wilbur ducked down to under the table to talk with his robot friend.

* * *

Holt soon joined in with them.

"Why are those kids still here?" Carl asked.

"Any of this ring a bell?" Holt grabbed Wilbur by his collar. "'Science fair, Memory Scanner, a time-stream that needs to be fixed'?"

"Temporary setback," Wilbur replied. "Lewis is just having a little confidence issue."

"Well, you better get him his confidence back." Holt told him, letting go of Wilbur's collar.

"Maybe I could talk to him?" Carl suggested.

"No." Wilbur said to him.

"I give a mean back rub...?" Carl insisted.

"Carl, no." Holt told him.

"I've got it under control." Wilbur promised.

"You better..." Holt threatened. "I know MewTwo and I'm not afraid to use him."

Wilbur laughed a little before he saw Holt with the Master Ball. "Oh, snap!" he then ran back up to the table.

Holt then put the ball away for now.

* * *

"Oh, Hazuki, how's your mother?" Franny smiled.

"Just fine, she and Dad wanted some alone time, so that's why I came with Buck." Hazuki smiled back.

"That's understandable." Franny smiled back.

Hazuki smiled as she then began eating.

"So, Lewis," Franny then looked to their guests as Wilbur came back up to the table with Holt who put his Master Ball on the table to warn the black-haired boy. "Are you in Wilbur's class?"

 _'This could become awkward.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Wilbur and Lewis both said yes and no and then no and yes.

"Well, yes, and no," Wilbur lied. "Lewis is a new transfer student."

"And what about the rest of your friends?" Franny asked.

"There's a big exchange program at school!" Hazuki blurted out.

"Um, that's good to know." Franny said slightly startled.

"Where are you all from?" Gaston asked.

Lewis hesitated before uttering out the best answer he could. "Canada?"

"I think you mean 'North Montana'," Tallulah replied. "It hasn't been called 'Canada' in years."

"Uh, yeah, that's what he meant." Estelle smiled nervously.

"Do you know Sam Gunderson?" Lucille asked.

"I-It's a big country?" Akito shrugged.

"State!" Tallulah corrected once again.

"State?" Emi asked, confused.

"I wonder if you're related." Lucille glanced to Lewis, feeling he seemed familiar.

"Maybe if he took off his hat?" Lazslo suggested which made Wilbur and his friends panic instantly.

"Then we can see if he has the family cowlick!" Lucille smiled at the idea.

"Sorry, but Lewis has bad hat hair." Felicity smiled nervously.

"Oh, nonsense," Art said to the girl. "You should know a North Montana man doesn't care about hat hair!"

" **LET'S SEE THE COWLICK!** " Petunia demanded.

"All right, everyone, hold your horses," Franny replied. "Lewis, do you mind?"

"Wilbur, quick, do something." Haruki whispered.

Wilbur panicked, he then picked up a meatball and threw it at Gaston.

Gaston then glared and Wilbur pointed to his mother which made him shoot another meatball out of a mini cannon. "And so it begins! Ready, aim, fire!"

"We're all family here-" Franny reached for Lewis's hat until she was then hit with a meatball in her cheek.

"And the food fight between brother and sister begins." Haruki whispered.

Wilbur nodded to her.

"HA! Surely that is not the best that you can do." Franny glared to Gaston as it was like an old-fashioned karate movie now before she jumped up onto the table to avoid Gaston's fired meatballs.

 _'This will be entertaining.'_ Natalie thought to herself.

"Impressive, little sister," Gaston judged. "Your skills are strong, but not strong enough."

"Your words do not threaten me, Brother." Franny narrowed her eyes.

"Then enough words; the real battle begins." Gaston retorted.

 _'I wonder who will win?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The dinner battle was rather intense. The kids from the present were curious and felt astonished while the Robinson family got into it like this was a normal thing.

 _'Wilbur's mom is so going to win.'_ Natalie thought to herself.

"I call your mom." Hazuki smirked.

"No fair!" Wilbur glared. "She _always_ wins!"

"I know." Hazuki smirked.

Wilbur glared with a slight growl.

"It's a bet..." the two said to each other before shaking hands.

 _'We can already tell how this will end.'_ Holt thought to himself.

A sausage flew into the air until Franny made it bounce back against her hand and hit Gaston in the mouth which made him give up and Franny had won the dinner time battle.

* * *

"Is dinner like this every night?" Akito asked.

"No, yesterday, we had meatloaf." Art replied.

"I think he meant about the food fight." Emi said.

"Yeah, what does your family do for dinner?" Art shrugged.

Akito looked out the window, he felt like he saw something out there, but not anymore, so it made him shrug.

"Okay, gang, time for the second course." Carl announced as the dogs, Pokemon, and Neopets collected their spaghetti as it was finished.

"Hmm..." The Pokemon smiled.

"And what goes better with meatballs than PB and J?" Carl then asked before taking out a familiar looking device.

"Hey, that's just like-" Lewis spoke up until two slices of bread was passed all around to everybody.

Carl soon got the device started. The dogs, Pokemon, and Neopets looked concerned as Carl seemed to have trouble turning on the device.

"Hey, our friend Lewis is an inventor," Wilbur ran over with the blonde boy. "He can fix it!"

"Wilbur, you know I can't." Lewis frowned.

"Of course you can." Natalie assured him.

"Come on," Lucille begged. "Give it a try."

"You don't know what's at stake here!" Art cried out. "Uncle Joe's seen the toast!"

Joe pouted and whimpered as he really wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right about now.

"Looks like he's trying not to eat the toast." Emi said.

"Uncle Joe's always been picky and miserable." Hazuki nodded.

"We're past the point of no return!" Bud yelled out.

"If he doesn't get PB and J-" Billie started.

" **WE ALL PAY!** " Petunia finished.

"Yikes!" Lee said.

"I don't know..." Lewis sighed.'

"You really would be doing us a favor, Lewis..." Franny encouraged. "Please."

Lewis soon decided to try and fix it. He soon found the confidence to do it and tried to relax himself.

"You can do it, Lewis." Felicity smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Meerca felt disturbed and yelped as one of the frogs came right behind him and he jumped up into Hazuki's arms.

"Oh, honey, it's okay..." Hazuki cooed to the Neopet like a surrogate mother.

"That frog has a hat." Meerca shivered.

"A frog in a hat?" Hazuki asked before looking down to see one of Franny's frogs. "Frankie, what're you doing here? I thought you were going to your tavern with the other frogs."

Meerca soon got down to the ground and then pointed to the top of Frankie's head.

Hazuki knelt down and looked to the frog who appeared to be having his mind controlled. "Frankie? You okay?" She asked.

Frankie didn't even blink or even seem to notice her. Hazuki then grabbed onto the tiny hat to pull it off of the frog's head. Once the tiny hat was off Frankie's hat, he was back to normal.

"What the heck just happened?" Frankie asked.

"I think someone tried to brainwash you," Hazuki said before looking to the hat. "Hey, this is a teeny tiny bowler hat... Like that guy that Wilbur saw!"

"I think that bowler hat might have been one of Wilbur's dad's inventions." Buck said as he came over to her.

"I thought that was a rumor?" Hazuki replied.

"Oh, come on, it explains the tiny bowler hat...That has now just gotten free from you." Buck said as he saw the small bowler hat had gotten free.

Hazuki looked over and looked panicked.

Frankie rubbed his head. "Ugh..."

Hazuki saw a fly buzzing and then smacked it with her hands and held it out to the frog. "Here you go, this'll cheer you up."

Frankie soon ate the fly. Hazuki smiled and pet the frog. Frankie smiled back to her and then went back to his friends. A familiar bowler hat was sneaking around the room secretly.

* * *

"Okay, that should do it." Lewis smiled once he finished fixing the invention.

"This is so exciting." Natalie smiled.

"It really is," Aunt Billie agreed. "Let 'er rip, Lewis!"

"Quickly," Art added urgently. "Uncle Joe can't hold on much longer."

"Give it a whirl, Carl." Akito said.

"Yeah!" Carl smiled as he then turned on the invention which excited the family.

However, the machine started to short out and peanut butter and jelly flew around everywhere which made Lewis feel bad.

"I didn't know! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Lewis frowned.

"You failed!" Bud called out.

"And it was awesome!" Gaston cheered.

"Delicious!" Natalie smiled.

"Exceptional!" Art saluted.

"Outstanding!" Laszlo praised.

"Phenomenal!" Buck beamed.

"I've seen better." Petunia deadpanned.

"That was a great fail." Hazuki smiled.

"You liked that he messed up?" Ash asked out of confusion.

"From failing, you learn, from success, not so much." Aunt Billie replied.

"That makes much more sense." Estelle said.

"If I gave up every time I failed; I wouldn't have my meatball cannon." Gaston smiled proudly.

"I never would have made my flame proof pants," Bud added before his pants burst into flames and he was now just in his underwear. "Still working out the kinks."

"I'll say." Holt said as he gave Bud a new pair of pants.

"Like my husband always says..." Franny prompted.

Carl then brought out all sorts of banners and signs and even fireworks to show the Robinson family motto: Keep Moving Forward. Lewis was even given a fortune cookie and the fortune even told him to 'keep moving forward'.

"Nice." Vincent smiled.

"This calls for a special celebration." Franny decided as she took her glass.

"I agree." Natalie said.

* * *

Franny smiled as she poured drinks for everyone. The others then got settled back at the dinner table and everyone tried to quiet down.

"I propose a toast to Lewis and his brilliant failure," Franny announced. "May it lead to success in the future."

"I agree." Lee said.

"Gosh, you're all so nice," Lewis smiled. "If I had a family, I'd... I'd want them to be just like you."

"Oh..." Franny said and it was then realized to her that Lewis was an orphan. "Well... To Lewis!"

"To Lewis!" everyone else replied before splashing their drinks on their heads.

Lewis and the others found this odd, but decided to do it too.

"What if Louis Armstrong said 'I couldn't'?" Holt encouraged Lewis. "Do you think he would've walked on the moon?"

"Holt, Louis Armstrong was a singer." Natalie groaned.

"Was not!" Holt glared.

"Was too!" Natalie glared back.

"No, he's right; Louis Armstrong was an astronaut." Akito told her.

"Neil Armstrong." Emi said.

"What?" Akito asked.

"Neil Armstrong was the astronaut, Louis Armstrong was a singer called 'Satchmo', and Lance Armstrong is a bicyclist." Emi corrected.

"Dang it, I got the names mixed up." Akito groaned.

Natalie smirked as she had won an argument and Holt had lost.

"What did he mean if he had a family?" Franny whispered to her son.

"Oh, Lewis is an orphan." Wilbur replied nonchalantly.

"Orphan?" Franny gasped.

"Those others aren't though." Wilbur said as he set his glass down on the table.

There was suddenly a rumbling and Lewis looked outside to see a T-Rex which panicked the others instantly.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a pet dinosaur?" Lewis smiled.

"Uh, because we don't!" Wilbur gulped fearfully.

"He's telling the truth." Hazuki said nervously.

* * *

The dinosaur then broke through the window and roared at the family and then bent down and tried to eat Lewis.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Akito glared as he stopped the T-Rex from eating Lewis.

"Choo-chew on this!" Aunt Billie glared as she made one of her toy trains go after the dinosaur and where it pushed the dinosaur outside.

Akito jumped up and took Lewis into safety while the dinosaur was shoved outside the Robinson house. The dinosaur then roared and tried to get a hold of Lewis again, but unfortunately for the T-Rex, it couldn't. Akito jumped up on the dinosaur's back and latched on. The T-Rex glared at Akito and tried to shake him off.

"Yee-haw!" Akito cheered. His bandanna came loose and then flew off his head. "Aw, man!" he then pouted as he kept riding on the dinosaur until it would get tired out as he decided not to beat it up as he felt that maybe the dinosaur was doing this for some other reason than to kill Lewis and the others and where he got his answer as he saw a bowler hat on its head.

Gaston soon fired Lefty at the dinosaur to take him down and where he only closed its mouth. Art came to catch Lewis as the boy was flying in the air.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with, buddy!" Korbat glared as he flew up to the dinosaur.

"You can say that again!" The other Neopets agreed. They all then latched onto the dinosaur to bring him down.

"How powerful are Neopets anyway?!" Akito's eyes widened.

"All of us together pretty powerful." The Neopets said.

Art fired and shot dough at the dinosaur and smirked. "Ding-Dong, pizza's here!"

Akito soon got off the dinosaur.

"Okay, everybody, this dino's deep-dished." Carl told everyone.

Emi handed Akito his bandanna back and he took it and tied it over his light brunette hair. The dinosaur then tried to break out of the dough. A giant hand soon picked up the dinosaur and where the giant hand was the right hand of a god. The others then looked up as the dinosaur roared and seemed tiny compared to the giant hand and where it was a god they were familiar with.

* * *

"Hi, Grandpa!" Hazuki called out.

"Grandpa...?" The non-future kids replied wearily.

"Hey, kids." Future Atticus greeted back as the T-Rex's bites didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Wow, Dad looks great." Akito whispered to Estelle and Vincent.

"I bet Mom would agree." Estelle smirked.

As if on cue, Future Mo came flying in.

"Mom..." Estelle whispered.

Future Mo stood beside Future Atticus. "Not as threatening as Jurassic Park, is it?"

"No, it's not." Future Atticus laughed to his wife before he soon noticed the small bowler hat on the T-Rex on its head with help from his telescopic vision. He then took off the hat and flicked it away against the sky.

And where the small hat soon started to heat up from the speed before exploding. The dinosaur soon settled down and looked up to Future Atticus before whimpering like a sad puppy. Future Atticus soon gently set the T-Rex on the ground before shrinking down to human size. The T-Rex quietly whimpered and acted more like a puppy than a dinosaur.

"Where were you when we went to Jurassic Park?" Future Atticus sighed before petting the T-Rex gently.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is everybody okay?" Franny asked as she came to the kids.

"We're good, Mom." Wilbur smiled before Franny ran to him and smothered him.

"Yeah, didn't you see them take out that dinosaur?!" Lewis cheered. "Oh, man, it was so cool, Mom!"

Franny soon heard and noticed that Lewis called her 'mom'.

"Oh, I mean, sorry, I didn't..." Lewis stammered once he realized what he said.

"Oh, Lewis, it's okay," Franny soothed as she then hugged and kissed him gently. "I'm really happy you're safe."

"I'm just happy no one got hurt." Vincent said.

"Man, what a day this has become..." Hazuki sighed before hugging her Neopets. "Thank goodness you're all okay though."

"You all sacrificed so much for us... For me..." Lewis was amazed by the Robinson family.

Future Atticus and Future Mo couldn't help but glance right at Akito, Estelle, and Vincent which made the siblings instantly nervous.

"You kids look so familiar." Future Mo said.

"Yeah..." Future Atticus agreed as he folded his arms.

"Okay, everybody, it's been a long, hard day filled with emotional turmoils and dinosaur fights," Wilbur tried to distract everyone. "So, why don't you all hit the hay and Lewis, me, and the others will get going?"

Lewis sighed sadly as he felt like he finally belonged to a family.

"Yeah." Hazuki agreed.

"Do you all have to go now?" Franny pouted. "I mean, you know, it's late... Maybe Lewis and the others could spend the night."

"Mrs. Robinson, maybe some other time, okay?" Buck replied nervously.

"Well... Any time either of you want to come over, you just come over..." Franny frowned. "I mean, Hazuki, Holt, Buck, and Natalie come over all the time."

"Mom..." Wilbur started.

"The truth is, we love having you." Franny continued.

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Robinson, but we really gotta go." Ash said urgently.

Emi nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"No, no, they don't, they have to stay," Franny replied. "I mean, what would be a better family for them than us?"

The others strongly agreed to this.

"What do you say, Lewis?" Franny smiled. "Do you want to be a Robinson?"

"Y-You wanna adopt me?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur looked shock at the result. Lewis then smiled and nodded to the family which made him cheer that he would become one of them.

"Sorry about this, guys." Wilbur said to the other past kids and threw off Lewis's hat to reveal his true hair.

Akito and the others soon took off their hats. This made the family instantly gasp.

"I knew it!" Future Atticus said to himself.

"Okay, it's true, we're from the past," Lewis shrugged. "Now you know the big secret."

"We're sorry we had to lie to you." Estelle frowned.

"Kids, what have you done?" Franny asked. "How could you bring them here?"

"That is an excellent question." Hazuki tried Wilbur's classic excuse.

"Please don't get mad at them," Lewis said. "They were just being good friends."

"Lewis, I'm sorry, but you have to go." Future Atticus told the boy.

"I agree." Akito nodded.

"What? Mrs. Robinson, you just said-" Lewis started.

"I know what I said." Franny cut him off.

"I'm from the past, so what?" Lewis shrugged.

"Lewis, you belong in the past," Future Mo said. "If you stay here; it could change everything."

"Uh, yeah... About that..." Wilbur spoke up nervously. "One of the time machines is broken... And the other one was stolen by a guy in a bowler hat... Which kind of explains the dinosaur."

The dinosaur smiled to the family as he looked very cute and innocent now.

"I'm calling your father." Franny sighed to her son.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Natalie said.

"Wait, if we have to leave, can I at least go back and find my mom?" Lewis asked. "Wilbur and the others promised."

'"Big mouth." Holt gently smacked the back of Natalie's head, enough to hurt, but not enough to cripple her due to how strong and powerful he was for a teenager.

"You promised what?!" Franny glared.

"We weren't actually going to take him back to see his mom." Hazuki said.

The others then flinched at that once it was said out loud.

"You lied to me?" Lewis glared.

"No!" Wilbur shook his head. "...Natalie did."

Buck soon secretly used his magic to make sure Lewis didn't go anywhere.

"I can't believe I was actually dumb enough to believe any of you were my friends!" Lewis snapped as he then began to storm off, but soon, found himself unable to go anywhere.

"We are your friends!" Wilbur tried to tell Lewis.

"Mister, you are grounded until you die." Franny glared at Wilbur.

"Well, this day didn't go well." Holt said while Buck stopped Lewis from going anywhere so they could get him and his friends back to where they belong.

The family soon stormed off.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we need a plan, and... **STOP TRYING TO BREAK OUT!** " Holt said to the others before scolding Lewis as he appeared to be trapped in a barrier.

Lewis soon stopped and sat down as he was angry with Wilbur and Natalie. Lewis took off his glasses and sat down as he was very angry and sad about what he was just told.

"Now what do we do?" Natalie asked.

"We have to find out who the bowler hat guy is and also how he got to ruin Lewis's Memory Scanner." Akito said.

"What is so important about that bowler hat guy anyway?!" Lewis asked.

"Because he stole the second time machine; how many times do we have to say that, besides, it is one of your inventions in the future!" Holt told him, not taking Lewis's attitude anymore and didn't care if he revealed Lewis's future.

"Holt, you know the rules of time trave-" Natalie started.

"Screw the rules, he needs to hear this!" Holt glared.

"One of _my_ inventions?" Lewis asked. "I thought Wilbur's dad invented it..."

"Yes, you're the same person!" Holt glared.

"And whoever the bowler hat guy is we better find him." Natalie said.

"You mean, you don't know who he is?" Lee asked.

"If we did, then we'd try to find out why he sabotaged the Memory Scanner." Buck said.

Akito soon looked outside the barrier with his X-Ray vision as he could sense someone was out there and he was right as he could see someone and where he soon used his heat-vision which shot through the barrier and hit what looked like the second time machine that soon became visible.

"You okay, Kito?" Estelle asked her twin brother as something seemed amiss for him.

"I found him and the stolen time machine." Akito said as the second time machine crashed.

"The Bowler Hat Guy?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, and he's talking with someone named Doris." Akito nodded.

The hatch soon opened to only show the bowler hat guy. This made the kids from the future growl at him.

"Oh, don't you all think it's a shame?" the man cooed. "All he wants to do is go back in time to meet the mother he never knew, but you all won't let him... I'd let him though."

"But then this future would disappear along with everything he has invented." Holt said.

"Yeah, don't you know anything about time travel?" Buck scoffed at the Bowler Hat Guy.

"Besides, why do you even want erase his future?" Estelle asked the Bowler Hat Guy.

"Mind your own business, this is between me and the boy!" the Bowler Hat Guy glared as he grabbed a hold of Lewis.

A dragon-like Neopet climbed over Hazuki's shoulder and jumped up and breathed fire over the bad guy.

"I'm not letting Scorchio stop until you come clean." Hazuki glared.

"Okay, fine, it's because he made me stay up all night because of his stupid project and with no sleep; I fell asleep during the Little League championship!" The Bowler Hat Guy glared.

"Wait, what?!" Lewis asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Lewis?" the Bowler Hat Guy asked before removing his cape to show an old baseball uniform. "I'm your old roommate: Goob!"

"Have you been wearing that for 20 years?" Lee asked.

"I know, it's disgusting," the man replied. "My dream was ruined in the last inning. We lost one run because of me. If I hadn't fallen asleep; I would've caught the ball, and we would've won! For some reason, nobody wanted to adopt me."

"Did you keep bringing up what happened at the game?" Akito asked.

"Yes, because it was so important to me!" the Bowler Hat Guy snapped. "They hated me... Eventually, they closed down the orphanage and everyone left, except me... It was then I realized it wasn't my fault, it was Lewis's... If he hadn't kept me up all night working on his stupid project, then I wouldn't have missed the catch, so I devised a brilliant plan to get my revenge."

"Wait, you're the guy that was throwing eggs at Robinson Industries." Holt said as he brought up a holographic image of the man throwing eggs at the said building.

The others couldn't help but laugh weakly as that sounded rather lame. The Bowler Hat Guy glared at Holt.

"Pathetic." Holt mocked.

"So then when did you get the bowler hat?" Natalie asked Goob.

"Then, just as I was on the brink of destroying Robinson Industries, I met her," Goob informed as he was about to TP the building like an immature bully. "We retreated to our villainous lair where Doris spun a tale of deception and woe."

"At Playtime Planet?" Estelle smirked.

"May I continue?" Goob glared.

"Sorry, sorry." Estelle said then with an anime sweat drop.

"Anyway," Goob said before going on. "Apparently, Lewis invented her to be a Helping Hat, a slave to humankind, but Doris knew she was capable of so much more."

"Wait, you mean stealing the time machine was her idea?" Akito asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was," Goob replied. "However, Lewis, or rather, Cornelius didn't see her true potential, so he shut her down... Or so he thought."

"She tried to mind control a man!" Holt glared.

"We both had a score to settle with Lewis," Goob continued, ignoring him. "And while my plan for revenge was brilliant, Doris's was... Well... We went with Doris's, but I made a very, very important contribution. Together, we made a perfect team."

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" Holt glared.

"I'm ignoring you." Goob glared back.

" **THAT HAT IS INSANE!** " Holt snapped. " ** _YOU_ ARE INSANE! THIS WHOLE THING IS INSANE!** "

"How did you even steal the time machine?" Emi asked.

Holt slid his finger across the holographic image like a tablet and showed Goob and Doris as it was one rainy night at the Robinson house.

 ** _"Make sure you lock that door tight or the alarm won't engage!"_** Franny called out to her son.

 ** _"Yeah, Mom!"_ ** Wilbur replied as he hiked up his rain poncho.

"I think I can now guess how he stole it." Akito said.

"Go ahead, Detective Boy, wow me." Goob replied.

"You went into the Robinson house, snuck into the garage and stole the time machine because Wilbur forgot to lock the door." Akito replied simply.

This caused Lewis to punch Wilbur in the shoulder.

"And now, all that's left is to return to Inventco, where I'll pass off Lewis's little gizmo as my own." Goob smiled darkly.

"Uh-huh, and let me guess, your next invention would be helping hats like Doris, right?" Akito asked.

"Correct." Goob told him.

"Okay, then let me show you what the future will be like if Lewis never invented the Memory Scanner and everyone was mind controlled by helping hats." Buck said as he used his magic to make the future look different.

"Everyone knows if you mess something up in the past, it alters the future." Felicity replied.

* * *

And where they were soon in a different future.

"I hate it when the future gets dark and scary." Estelle sighed.

"You gotta admit, this will be a great story to tell me someday." Wilbur smiled nervously to Lewis.

"This future looks scary." Goob said.

Doris didn't seem at all scared of the dark future. Everybody seemed to be controlled as Wilbur and his friends were going to be erased from existence which was rather scary for them to think about.

"You see? Doris was just using you." Buck said to Goob.

"It could be the end of civilization as we know it," Natalie warned. "Ruining Lewis's life or not."

Doris soon got Goob out of the way and was ready to get rid of the kids.

"Why did you have to invent that stupid hat?" Lee asked Lewis.

"Since we have Lewis now, can't we talk him into not making Doris?" Felicity suggested.

"That's it," Lewis smiled as he got an idea before smirking at Doris. "Doris, I am never gonna invent you."

The bowler hat seemed to glare with a red eye staring at him.

"NEVER!" Lewis yelled at the hat.

The hat seemed to shake slightly with its metallic spidery legs and seemed to begin disappearing from existence.

"And she is outta here!" Akito smirked.

"Huh... That was easy." Lewis smiled in relief.

"I thought Doris was my friend." Goob pouted.

They were all soon back to the good future. Goob seemed to disappear himself.


	13. Chapter 13

The Robinson family joined together and there was another family member who was just now coming home. Akito, Emi, Estelle, Lee, Vincent, Jenny, and Felicity's future selves also arrived. Lewis's future self came out and he soon then saw Lewis which made him look shocked and Lewis smiled nervously to his adult self. Wilbur and his friends tried to sneak away until Franny and Holt held them out to the adults.

"Sacre bleu, you are why the time machines are vanished!" Future Felicity scolded.

"Not exactly," Buck said. "It's only half of our fault."

"Ratted out by the old lady and a Hulk wannabe... Harsh..." Wilbur sighed.

"The second time machine was stolen by your old bunkmate!" Natalie told future Lewis.

"Yeah, but he's gone... Somewhere now..." Hazuki looked around.

"So I see..." Future Lewis sighed.

"Kids... What're you gonna do?" Future Estelle rolled her eyes. "You raise 'em, you wish for the best, then ya hope..."

Future Lee consoled her.

* * *

Later on, the kids' future selves brought them to future Lewis's lab. Lewis's eyes were covered as this was a surprise, but then he could finally see what his future was building up to.

"This is amazing..." Akito's eyes widened.

"It sure is." Emi smiled.

"Yeah, beats working in an office every day." Future Lewis agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lewis nodded to his future self.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"Oh, you should show him the good one." Future Vincent suggested.

"Excellent idea, come on, I'll show you the one I'm very proud of." Future Lewis agreed as he took his child self to one of his greatest inventions.

Lewis looked around and he could see in the back was his old Memory Scanner.

"Ohh, that makes sense." Akito smiled.

"It was their first real invention." Future Akito reminded himself.

"Yes, it's the one that started it all." Future Lewis agreed.

"Wow." Emi smiled.

"So, if we go back now, then this will be my future?" Lewis asked.

"Well, that depends on you," Future Lewis replied. "Nothing is set in stone. You gotta make the right choices and keep moving forward."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Vincent said.

"But that means... We won't finally get to see what Mom looks like?" Lewis asked his future self. "Do we ever meet her?"

"I think you're just gonna have to go back to that science fair and find out for yourself." Future Lewis replied.

"I had a feeling about that too." Vincent sighed.

"Don't worry, the surprises will be worth the wait." Future Vincent replied as he held Future Jenny's hand and they appeared to have rings on their fingers.

Vincent and Jenny soon had a good feeling about their future.

* * *

Later on, it was time for Lewis and the others to go back home to their own time period and the Robinsons and the others were saying goodbye.

"I'm going to go with Wilbur." Hazuki said to Future Akito and Future Emi.

"All right, but no hand holding!" Future Akito warned.

"Alright, Dad." Hazuki groaned.

"Wow, future me reminds me of Dad." Akito said.

Wilbur and Hazuki loaded up the others into the time machine.

"I'll be right back, I promise, you guys stay here!" Hazuki told the Neopets who cried since she was leaving.

"What'd we miss?" A yellow dog-like creature in knight armor asked as he arrived.

"Long story, Tor, I'll tell ya later." Future Akito replied.

The Neopets then came to the yellow dog-like creature.

"We'll be right back." Hazuki said to the Lupe.

"Be safe." Tor said.

"We will." Hazuki nodded.

* * *

The time machine then closed up and they were going back to the past. Lewis gave his goodbyes to the family and they were now going back as Wilbur took the controls and where once they all got inside, they went through time. To Lewis's surprise, they appeared to be going to a dark and stormy night.

"Wait a minute, you're supposed to take me back to the science fair." Lewis reminded his future son.

Wilbur heaved a sharp sigh. "I know."

Akito then remembered the deal. The time machine turned invisible behind a tree as they stopped in front of the orphanage.

"Don't you remember, Lewis?" Akito asked. "If you fixed the time machine, Wilbur would take you back to see your mom."

"What?!" Lewis asked as though he completely forgot about that.

Before anything else was said, they soon saw a woman taking a baby to the orphanage. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed and was coming up the front steps of the orphanage.

"Mom..." Lewis mouthed.

Wilbur soon opened the hatch.

"A deal's a deal... Now go on out." Hazuki gently told Lewis.

* * *

Lewis came out of the time machine and hid behind the staircase as his mother was looking around and gently lowered him on the doorstep, she then quickly picked him back up and gave him a warm and comforting hug one last time. Lewis was then coming up behind his mother and was about to interact with her.

"Is he going to do it?" Emi whispered.

Lewis was inches away from his mother, but he then withdrew his hand and decided to back away. He almost slipped from the rain on one step, but he quickly hid away before his mother could see him. Lewis's mother then put her baby back down, carefully went down the stairs, and she walked down the street to never be seen or heard from ever again.

"Did she really just leave without knocking on the door?" Lee asked.

"Maybe someone is after her..." Estelle suggested with a shrug.

"Like who?" Vincent asked. "Her husband?"

"I'm even more curious about Lewis's mother..." Akito bit his lip.

"Would you guys like to explore?" Hazuki asked as she stayed put with Wilbur.

"Sure." Akito and the others said.

"All right, but don't dawdle." Hazuki replied.

AKito nodded and then went to explore with the others while Lewis left his biological mother alone.

"I wonder why it was rainy on this day." Akito said.

"Well, it is kind of depressing," Felicity said. "Lewis's mother had to give up her baby..."

"But the question is why?" Estelle pondered.

Lewis's mother came behind an alley and then breathed to catch her breath as the rain was affecting her breathing.

"Look there she is, but she looks like she has trouble breathing." Felicity said.

* * *

Lewis's mother soon caught her breath and looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"She must be rich," Vincent noticed. "Look, she has red heels on."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Estelle asked.

The woman let out a tiny shriek and then turned around.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Felicity soothed.

"We just want to talk." Jenny said.

"Who... Who are you...?" Lewis's mother asked. "I really must be going."

"Please, this won't take long." Akito promised.

"You look so cold and lonely..." Felicity frowned.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am..." Lewis's mother sighed sadly. "I've been going through a rough patch lately."

"Maybe we can help you." Vincent said.

"That's very nice of you..." Lewis's mother said softly. "Just as long as _he_ doesn't see me."

The teenagers wondered who 'he' was, but they decided to save that for later as the woman looked badly shook up enough already.

They soon took her with them to the time machine so then she could get away from who ever she was trying to get away from.

"What is this thing?" Lewis's mother asked.

"Call it a sanctuary..." Akito said before turning away as he used his magic secretly to make a cup of hot cocoa and turned to the woman. "Care for some nice, warm cocoa? You look like you could catch cold."

"Oh, thank you." Lewis's mother smiled as she accepted the cup.

Akito smiled back.

Lewis's mother gently sipped the tea and then took a small deep breath as she was settling down from the horrible weather and the living nightmares she's endured right before this moment once after, she fell asleep.

"Miss? Miss!" Vincent called.

"Shh," Felicity shushed. "Let her sleep, I think she's been through enough for one night."

"But how are we gonna find out more about her?" Estelle asked.

Akito checked the woman's pocket and took out what looked like a driver's license. "Daisy LaBelle..."

"Perfect, we can research her name in the present." Estelle smiled.

"Okay, brain, help me remember this name." Akito held his forehead. Luckily for him, he had a wonderful memory.

"What should we do with Lewis's mother?" Vincent asked.

"We should put her somewhere safe." Akito said.

"Agreed." the others nodded.

Wilbur and Hazuki were worried this would mess up the time-stream for Lewis, but it would actually be much better for them. Akito and Estelle soon thought of one place where Lewis's mother would safe. They smiled to each other as they had the same idea. Lewis saw his baby self all alone on the orphanage doorstop and quickly knocked on the door before running off to summon Mildred to come and take him in. Akito and Estelle soon used their magic to teleport Lewis's mother to a safe place.

* * *

They were now going back to the orphanage on the day of the science fair.

"You okay, Lewis?" Natalie asked.

"I'll be okay," Lewis replied as they went back. "I got work to do."

"I don't get it though, why'd you let her go?" Wilbur asked.

"Because I already have a family." Lewis smiled.

"That's right." Emi said.

Lewis then came to Wilbur and gave him a hug which then made Akito and Emi then hug Hazuki.

"Who knew my dad would be my best friend?" Wilbur smiled.

"Awww..." the others awed to that.

"It's so adorable, Wilbur." Hazuki smiled to the boy before giving him a surprise kiss on the lips after the hug.

"Ooh." The others smirked playfully.

Wilbur and Hazuki then both blushed sheepishly.

"There, now, uh, don't make us come back and bail you out again." Wilbur said nervously as he gave Lewis his Memory Scanner plan back taped together again.

"I won't." Lewis promised as he took the paper.

"Remember, Wilbur has a time machine." Hazuki said.

"Yeah, we'll just keep comin' back 'til you get it right." Wilbur smirked.

"Remember the motto!" Hazuki said to Lewis as the others loaded up and she sat right next to Wilbur.

"I got it." Lewis said.

"Don't forget it." Wilbur smiled.

"I don't think that's possible." Lewis replied as he picked up his box.

"There is no way any of us could." Akito said.

The future kids then waved off and went back to the future. Akito got the door for Lewis as his hands were full.

'See Ya Later, Dad' was in the sky as Wilbur was on his way out with his friends which made Lewis smile.

"Alright, let's get to the school." Ash said.

* * *

 ** _They were on their way, but..._**

"Wait a minute!" Lewis told them and then ran to the baseball field to see his roommate was dozing off. "Goob, Goob, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Goob woke up and he then caught the flying baseball right in his mitt and where he won the game for his team.

This made all of the other players run toward Goob and praise him for winning the game for them.

"Okay, now we can go." Lewis then smiled as it was now time to go back to the science fair.

"That was very nice of you." Akito smiled at Lewis.

Lewis smiled back.

"Mr. Willerstein, I know what went wrong," Lewis said to the science instructor. "Can I have one more chance, please?!"

"My ride isn't here yet, so fire it up." Dr. Krunklehorn allowed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lewis, I think you should demonstrate it on a volunteer." Akito suggested.

Lewis nodded in agreement and looked out the crowd. "I need a volunteer."

Dr. Krunklehorn looked around and she decided to be the volunteer.

Lewis soon put the helmet on her head. "Now, to input a date." he then said to her.

"Well, there was my first microscope, my first science fair, the time I won my first Nobel Prize, the time I swam the English Channel, my first gold medal for the luge..." Dr. Krunklehorn listed before feeling inspired. "Ooh! I know..." she then whispered a date to the boy inventor.

"Perfect!" Lewis smiled to her as he put the date into his Memory Scanner.

"I wonder what date she chose." Ash whispered.

Dr. Krunklehorn smiled in excitement. The screen was clearing up after a moment and where it soon showed a memory of hers. There were women all dressed up in front of Dr. Krunklehorn and they praised how beautiful she looked.

"Oh, this must be a wedding." Estelle smiled.

"Sure looks like it." Akito said.

"Oh, it works!" Dr. Krunklehorn smiled to Lewis.

The other people who were hiding out of fear of Lewis's invention to malfunction came out once they heard it could work.

 ** _"You look beautiful, Lucille."_** the man beside the woman who must've been her father smiled as he walked her down the aisle to a man who seemed to had been dressed backwards.

"Bud?!" Lewis's eyes widened.

"Well, I think I now know how Lewis became a Robinson." Akito whispered to Estelle.

"I have the same thoughts." Estelle whispered back.

"Would you look at that?" a man's voice.

Everyone turned to see Bud and Dr. Krunklehorn embraced her husband so he could see the invention work too which excited Lewis since this was Bud and Lucille.

"So this is when his life changed for the better." Lee said.

"How beautiful." Estelle cooed.

"What a magnifique turn of events!" Felicity chirped.

"You're a really special kid, but, uh... You don't really look like a Lewis..." Bud said to the blonde boy. "You look more like a-"

"Cornelius?" Lewis smiled. "I get that a lot."

A frog soon hopped onto Bud's head.

"Oh, no, sorry, mister!" a young black-haired girl gasped.

"No harm done." Bud smiled to her and handed her the frog back.

"Frankie, what have I told you about running away?!" the girl scolded her frog.

"Frankie?" Lewis asked with a smile as he had a good feeling who this girl was.

"My star pupil," the girl replied as she put her frog in a box and decided to introduce herself. "My name's Franny and I teach frogs music."

"Really?" Lewis asked.

"Did you know that frogs have much more musical ability than people?" Franny educated, she then pouted. "But nobody believes me... They all think I'm crazy..." she then narrowed her eyes to the blonde boy. "You think I'm crazy too, don't you?"

"No, no, I think you're right." Lewis smiled at her.

Franny smiled to that, feeling touched and felt like she was falling in love since at least somebody believed in her. Lewis smiled back to her.

"Looks like this day ended pretty well." Mo said.

A man from the newspaper even came to interview Lewis which made the kids very happy. And afterwards, Lewis got adopted. Not just him, but Goob also got adopted as he had won the baseball game.

"Being adopted must be a wonderful feeling." Felicity said to her mother and uncle.

"It sure is." Atticus smiled.

"It can be." Cherry agreed.

"Oh, remember Stuart Little?" Atticus beamed.

"Yes." Cherry looked back.

"You'll have to tell us that story sometime." Satoshi said.

"Will do." Cherry and Atticus replied.

* * *

Later on, the kids who were adopted were being taken to their new homes.

"Dad, do you know a Daisy LaBelle?" Akito asked once he remembered Lewis's birth mother's name.

"I do remember a case on a missing woman with that same name." Atticus said.

"You do?" Akito asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "I believe she went missing about twelve years ago... Why do you ask?"

"Wilbur and Hazuki took us to see Lewis's mother," Akito told him. "We found out her name was Daisy LaBelle."

"So then, do you kids know where she disappeared to?" Mo asked.

"We saw her leaving Lewis on the doorstop and we sent her somewhere safe." Estelle said.

"It was my idea." Akito added.

"Yeah, she said she had to get away from someone." Vincent said.

"Looks like I got some homework to do." Atticus said to his wife.

Mo nodded in agreement. "This mystery has more stories in it than the Wayside School."

"Was the Wayside School really that weird?" Felicity asked.

"Don't get us started." Cherry rubbed her head slightly.

"We'll tell you kids later." Atticus said.

"Okay." the teenagers replied.

* * *

Later on, Cherry and Atticus explored their early childhood together as they looked all around the orphanage.

"Man, I forgot how awesome these books were." Cherry said as she took a stack of Bailey School Kids books as Atticus took the Nancy Drew books.

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

"Shame they never made any movies or TV Shows based on this series..." Cherry pouted as she looked at the first book: Vampires Don't Wear Polka Dots.

"Why don't you do it?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

"Come on; it might be fun." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed about making the Bailey School Kids return to life since they were always her favorites as a child, but they were unappreciated compared to other book series'. "Maybe."

They all soon returned home.

The End


End file.
